So Important
by withvampires
Summary: Edward's life is changed when Bella Swan moves to town. She came to find peace and solitude, but met the Cullen family instead. Cannon pairings, AH. AU. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I stood in the terminal, watching as the first of the passengers began exiting the gateway. They all looked the same as I felt; dead fucking tired. I had been waiting for my sister's new assistant for more than 2 hours, due to a brief layover because of weather conditions. Brief my ass. Irritated? Yes. Surprised. No. Weather related fuckery doesn't faze me in the least. I did do one right thing by coming here late last night, rather than this morning, as it was still going to take another 4 hours to get back.

I paced anxiously, knowing that patience wasn't my forte, and hating myself for getting suckered again. No matter how hard I wanted to tell Alice that there was no bloody way in hell I was going to spend a whole night and the better part of a day waiting for a new assistant of hers to fly in from another country, I couldn't do it. All she had to do was give me that look that she always gave me when she wanted something; a look of helplessness, trust and hero worship in me, and I was a fucking goner. I'm a sucker, plain and simple. The bitch of it was; she knew it, too. Every time I agreed to help her, that look was followed by another one of pure smugness and victory. I just hoped this Isabella wasn't going to take forever. My instructions were vague, as usual. Pick up the assistant, bring her to the apartment, wait around until she could get her shit together and bring her back to the theatre, pronto.

I hated this part of his job. Making conversations with strangers wasn't my thing, especially during a four-hour ride back. They could have sent out any number of people to fetch her, but because I was the least busy of the five of us today, it was my new gig. Alice even had the nerve to mutter something about giving the personal Cullen touch. Really. I held the sign that read in front of me, with the theatre logo beneath the name. I ran a hand through my hair, well aware how useless the attempt of trying to make it behave actually was, and after several more minutes of pacing a path in the marble floor, I saw her. And that's when things went superfreaky.

It had to be her. I had the headshot with me, and though it was obvious the picture and the woman before me were one and the same, the picture simply did not do her justice. The photo showed a nondescript woman, with dark hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. Yet, because it was the standard black and white, the dark hair did not match the rich, sprawl of her chestnut hair that hung way past this woman's shoulders. Her pale skin in the photo did not match the almost luminescent quality of her skin that would have taken my breath away, if I had, in fact, been breathing.

I couldn't move, and I sure as fuck couldn't speak. She read my stupid-assed sign, then she lifted her eyes and looked at me and for once, I had nothing. The breath that I had stupidly been holding escaped me with girlie whoosh, and luckily for me, she stumbled over her battered suitcase as it happened, allowing me to try and retain some type of dignity.

I ran to get it for her, and my hand brushed hers as we both reached for the handle. As if burned, she withdrew her hand quickly, and I immediately made a grab for it like some prize-winning monkey and then I reached for her army backpack as well. If she had been towing along a Westinghouse fucking refrigerator, I would have hauled that up on my back to complete the look. I stood there like an idiot, weighted down like her own personal packhorse, but I least I remembered to be polite, as directed by my mini-Hitler.

"Hi. Isabella Swan? I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. I'm here to bring you to your accommodations and then the theatre."

She nodded and said in a quiet voice that I to strain to hear, "Thanks, uh... Edward." She gave a smile that looked almost painful to present, but I was thrilled just to hear my name come from that low but melodic voice.

I watched as she adjusted the strap of her laptop bag across her chest, and then tuck her hair back into the hood of her jacket. I wasn't even on this fucking planet anymore, but it didn't seem to matter to her, as she idly looked around while I was having some sort of internal breakdown. I finally clued in and led the way out of the terminal and I heard her cuss quietly, saying something about Jesus on a motherfucking Triscuit, as both the wind and mist slammed into us. At least I wasn't the only one with a dirty mouth and I smirked at that.

I pointed at the Volvo which seemed as if it was parked almost a mile away, and without words, we ran for it. She started to slip in a puddle near the back of the car, but I grabbed her by the arm and righted her immediately. I felt somewhat how a super hero might feel after saving the girl, but it was pretty fucking brief. Hard to hang on to that feeling while we were both literally drowning while standing upright.

I unlocked both the car doors and the trunk with the remote and hastily placed her luggage in the back, and booted it to open her door for her. She seemed surprised when she realized what my intentions were and before she could protest I made sure she was seated and shut the door on her. It didn't quite make up for my girlie moment at seeing her for the first time, but it would have to do.

I ran to my side and climbed in. I immediately turned to her and could tell that she was trying to hold back a laugh as we took in how wet and disheveled the other was. She grinned self-consciously, and didn't even bother to try to look out the window, which was beginning to fog with our heavy breathing.

I turned the key in the ignition and turned both the heater and defrost on. The moments that we had to spend together in stillness could have been awkward, but I didn't feel it for a second. All I could feel was an electrical buzz that was present from the moment I saw her, and I was totally knocked out. I had to say something though otherwise she'd think I was mentally incompetent.

"So you're from Toronto?"

"So, you're Alice's husband?"

We asked it at exactly the same time and while she nodded her head, and I quickly shook my head in horror.

"No!" I almost yelled, "I'm her brother. She's married, sort of, but hasn't made it completely official."

"Oh," was all she had to say on that.

Finally clueing in that the only way that I was going to get anywhere today was to start driving, I put the car in reverse, and then moved it away from the airport and towards our destination.

"Please?" she asked, pointing at the stereo.

"Of course," I said, but was silent as she scrolled quickly through the radio stations. If any one of my siblings could see this now, they'd be as dumbfounded as me. Nobody touched my music, nobody. Until now, that is. She set it to an oldies station that had the Righteous Brothers singing about smoke getting in your eyes, and I was pleased by her decision.

She frowned though, and I quickly said, "I'm betting you had a better selection of stations in Toronto."

She shrugged, "Maybe."

"Alice told me you've just finished wrapping a musical," I said after a long pause.

She shrugged again, "Yes."

"She told me you've done about 50 other productions, many of them pretty major stuff," I prompted.

"Yeah," was all she would say.

"Any favourites?" I asked, not even trying to hide my interest.

"Chucky: The Musical, the one I just did. It was so dumb, it was good, you know?" she finally admitted in a rush.

"Least favourite?" I asked, shaking my head in amusement at the idea of a singing, murderous, ginger doll.

She frowned, "The Miracle Worker. It was very prop heavy."

"Messy, too, I guess." I mused, thinking about the food fight scenes.

She nodded.

After a long moment had passed, she took a steadying breath and asked, "So, uh...Edward... What do you do?"

I finally had a chance to shrug, "A little bit of everything. The theatre is Alice's baby so she's the one who has her fingers in every part of the pie, and her husband Jasper is heavily involved as well. Jasper is very interested in set design and lighting. My brother Emmett heads up the work crew, his wife Rosalie is an actress but also helps with the admin work, and I do sound design and music. It's a family affair though... anybody pitches in for whatever needs to be done, even if it is outside their realms. Everybody's been onstage once or twice, and everyone knows a little bit about other people's specialties.

"We're getting busier, though, Isabella, so that's where you come in. Alice and the rest of us knew we could do more, if we had someone experienced helping out. Someone who could help with admin, but also stage manage, assist with lighting and sound. Basically, we were looking for someone who has done a bit of everything, and wanted to do more. Looks like you fit the bill."

"It's Bella," she corrected me gently and said, "Alice says there's a meeting today."

"Yeah, Emmett and Jasper are at the theatre right now with some of the crew taking down the last show set. Our first production meeting is at five PM, and you will be able to meet everyone then." I told her.

She looked as if she were about to ask me something, but then seemed to change her mind.

"What is it, Bella?" I prodded.

"Dress code?"

I smiled warmly, "My sister Alice will be dressed to the nines, but she's a high fashion kind of girl. Emmett will probably be dressed in his weekend sweats. Rose won't be too over the top, especially if she's been helping with clean-up and Jasper will probably be wearing his cowboy boots with his jeans and western-styled shirt. When we are in pre-production, anything goes."

"Where am I staying?" she questioned.

"Across from the theatre is an old building that we converted for housing purposes. We try to bring tours in, and it's cheaper having our own accommodations in the long run. The first floor has a library and workspace. There are a couple of computers, printers, and space to study. It also has a small gym and a little cafe area. Housekeeping, laundry and maintenance take up the rest of the floor," I explained, and turned down the heat as I saw Bella unzip her jacket.

She shifted in her seat to watch me and I continued, "Second floor has about 5 single rooms, shared washrooms and a lounge. We usually put up the artists there. The set up is the same on the third floor, and some of our regular employees live there during production, and then move back home when we have some downtime. Fourth and fifth floors are the apartments. We, the family, live in them, and now, you," I explained.

"That's a lot of togetherness," she noted.

"Yeah, you could say that. We all get along pretty well though, and the place is big enough to not be tripping over everyone else's feet."

"Know anything about the rest of my belongings?" she quizzed.

I nodded, "The boxes started to arrive early this week. I brought them up to your apartment and they are sitting in your living room."

"Know where I can get a vehicle, kinda cheap?" she asked.

"I don't think you'll need one. We have a couple of beaters that we use for dump runs, and hardware pick-ups. There's a company compact available, too. Don't worry, when we get to the theatre, Alice will get you set up," I assured her.

She tried to hide her yawn, and I quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, Bella. Feel free to close your eyes. It always feels like the trip back takes forever, but I will wake you when we get there."

"Thanks," she murmured, and after shifting around to find a comfortable position, she finally settled and fell quickly asleep.

I doubt that, if our positions were switched, I could fall asleep that easily. I was having difficulty even breathing when I first saw her and when she got into the car with me and removed her hood, the scent of her was enough to make me want to draw in her scent as deeply as possible. It was beyond creeptastic. Some mouth-watering fragrance had hit me, but it wasn't an overdone perfume assault. I could make out lavender and lemongrass, could smell lush strawberry and something that seemed almost spicy in the air.

As it started to get warmer in the car, she had unzipped her heavy jacket and I was surprised by her figure. Even though she showed little skin, the black ribbed t-shirt was pretty taut across her stomach. From this angle, it looked as if she had a six-pack. I was fucking jealous.

I had caught how dark her eyes were, so brown they were almost black, like her hair, once it had gotten soaked in the torrential downpour. With the heater on, it was starting to curl up as it dried. I knew that she was sleeping by the slow rise and fall of her chest, and she seemed younger, as she curled up on her side. He mouth was slightly open and I could discern a faint hint of mint.

For several hours I drove, listening to corny love songs from the 50s, while she slept. The whole time, I tested out countless conversations through my head. I was greedy. I wanted to know everything about her; her likes, dislikes, childhood friends, names of pets that she once had. I wondered why the hell she had traveled more than two and half thousand miles from her hometown for a job in such a small company when it was obvious that she could and had done much bigger and better.

For a moment, I thought she had woken up because she said something suddenly. I couldn't make it out and was about to ask her to repeat herself when I realized she was still asleep. I looked down at her, and she murmured something again, and it sounded like she was talking about breakfast. I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face as she twisted in her seat and began to gently snore.

We both jumped like jackrabbits when the stillness of the car was interrupted by a harsh buzzing noise. I could see her struggle for a moment about both her own whereabouts and whose company she was in, but as it hit her, she withdrew a cell phone from her hip pocket while glancing at me apologetically.

Though it was impossible not to overhear what she said, I tried to focus on the road ahead.

She gave one word answers only, which surprised me, because it was pretty much like those she had just given me, if truth be told_. Hi. Yes. No. Soon. Yes. Okay. Later. Tomorrow. Thanks. Bye._ Granted, she spoke in complete sentences as well, but aside from the logistics of her moving and new residence, I doubt that she would have said much more that the single word answers she gave to me earlier.

After shoving the phone back into her pocket, she sighed and looked out the side window. I couldn't tell for sure, but it appeared that she was frowning.

"You hungry?" I asked her.

She shook her head, relaxing slightly, but said, "Thirsty."

"There's some water, juice and soda in the cooler bag behind my seat and there's also some fruit, granola bars, and candy in the pocket of the bag," I said.

She managed a half-smile at me, "Thanks."

"You?" she asked.

I was pretty amused at her brevity, but also a bit bothered. I wondered why she refused to talk, but at the same time made up my mind not to push it, "A bottle of water would be good, and maybe a granola bar."

She placed the water in my cup holder, and passed me a granola bar while she popped open a Coke and opened a bag of gummy bears. She seemed to be sorting through the bears and I raised my eyebrow, questioningly.

She sighed, "Habit."

I didn't say anything as she started separating the bears by color, but was intrigued to see the order in which she ate them. The yellow bears disappeared first, followed by the orange.

She saw me staring at her, and made a gesture with her hand for me to pay attention to the road.

I rolled my eyes.

"What?" she finally asked as I glanced over at her again.

"Just waiting to see if you are going to eat the red ones next or the green ones," I responded lightly.

"Red," she admitted, popping a bear into her mouth and tearing off his head.

I was glad that I had the road to focus on, because it was getting hard to concentrate all of the sudden. We traveled the remainder of the way in silence, mostly because I couldn't trust myself to speak, and also because she refused to.

"We're almost there," I finally said.

"Okay," she answered.

She flipped the passenger visor down and looked into the mirror. She fluffed her hair with her fingers, and again I caught a scent of deliciousness. She pulled a lip balm from her other pocket, and applied it to her lips, and that was it.

I was both strangely startled and pleased as she put the visor back into place. I had been surrounded around women all my life; my mother, sisters, and later, actresses galore, but I had yet to see a female come to terms with her presentation so quickly, efficiently and matter-of-factly. I took longer to get ready than she did.

She glanced at me sideways, and I quickly turned my attention back to the road. For some odd reason I immediately morphed into the Shell Answer Man. I began pointing out places along the way; the library, grocery store, different restaurants and bars. I showed her where the hiking trails began, and pointed out the lookout tower. As we drove through the downtown area, I pointed out the theatre on the left, and the residence on the right. By the time I pulled into the parking lot, I was a fucking wreck. We both got out of the car without another word.

The rain had stopped, and although it wasn't what anyone would call sunny, it was brighter. She had red highlights in her hair. She swung her laptop over her shoulder and across her chest. I raced for her luggage and gently swatted her hand away as she reached for her carry-on. I felt like a super-hero again, and I knew I had to just get a grip before I started strutting like a fucking peacock.

We walked towards the building and as we stepped into the front lobby she inhaled deeply.

"Mmmm," she murmured.

"It used to be an old bakery; everyone calls it The Bakery even now. This is the original part. People have built onto it for years, and the entire renovation was complete about a year ago," I told her.

I was glad the lobby was deserted. For some weird ass reason, I wanted her to myself. I felt possessive of her, and also protective of her. If one thing stuck out in my mind about her, it was that she was pretty quiet. Aside from the logistics of her moving and new residence, I doubt that she would have said much more than the single word answers she gave to whoever had called her.

"Bella, we have a couple of hours until the production meeting. Alice came by this morning to make sure there were a few things in the fridge for you. Why don't we drop your stuff off, and you can make yourself something to eat, kick back a bit. The boxes are there, if you need any help at all, there's a list of contact numbers by your phone. Mine's on there. Give a ring if you need anything, I'll be downstairs just vegging out until the meeting begins." I told her.

I led her down a hallway and handed her a set of keys. I picked out the apartment door key and gave it to her, saying, "The other larger key is for the front, sides, and roof top doorways. The tiny one is your mailbox key. Mailboxes were in the lobby, if you didn't notice. At the other end of the hallway there's a storage and chute area for garbage and recycling."

She opened the door with the key I handed her, and she allowed me inside with her bags. She looked around, her jaw hanging and I grinned at her surprise, "Either call me beforehand for any help if you need it, otherwise, I'll meet you in the lobby and we can walk over to the theatre together at 4:45."

"4:45," she repeated and then cleared her throat, "Edward... uh, thanks."

"No problem, Bella. None at all," I told her, and then waved and shut the door behind me.

I really didn't want to leave her at all, but I knew I had to get out of there before I did something stupid like pull her towards me to see if she tasted like mint as well. Instead of taking the elevator down the one flight, I took the stairs, and after fumbling around in my jeans pockets, I withdrew a set of keys and entered the apartment directly beneath hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Special thanks to MaggieLoo402 for her help.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters. No infringement intended.**

Chapter 2

BPOV

I hated flying. Most people who hate flying do so out of fear. Fear that the plane will crash during take off or upon landing. Fear that it will simply fall from the sky due to mechanical failure or turbulence. I could give a shit about dying enroute; if you're number's up, there's not much that you could do about it. I don't have a firm belief system established, but I pretty much prescribe to a "what will be, will be" mode di operandi.

Nope, it wasn't death that bothered me whenever I boarded a plane. It was the fucking people.

I used to put up with having to sit next to smelly strangers, crying children and leering men, but since I started earning and saving my own money, I decided that I could spend it however I wanted, including buying either seat beside me whenever I had to fly anywhere. Screw the budget, inflation, and green conservation.

First class was a better option, of course, but even there, I wasn't safe. Invariably, businessmen wanted to chat me up, completely disregarding all my obvious 'I don't want to talk' wards. Ipod? Check. Blanket? Check. Pillow? Check. Even if my eyes were closed, I'd still get some suave-acting douche lean over and ask me questions, or tell me about his flight plan and obligations.

My final preparatory act for long plane rides included 2 pink Gravol tablets. Fuckers can't miss my comatose drool, and deep, heavy snore.

It was after waiting fifteen minutes for the last of the baggage to arrive for me to have collected all of my belongings. I was barely awake, because Gravol always did a number on me, and I was glad, for once, that I wasn't driving the rest of the leg to my final destination. I wasn't even worried about the driver who was picking me up. I knew that as soon as we got moving again, I'd be down for the count.

I checked my reflection in the stainless steel of the baggage carousel quickly, before exiting the Arrivals gate. I didn't look bleary-eyed, but my balance was certainly off. I was too busy to notice much except for my name printed on a white card held by a crazy ginger headed guy. I stumbled over my baggage, which he quickly made a grab for.

After a brief introduction, we made our way to the car in the shittiest weather that I had been in since the previous spring and we were on our way.

True to form, he asked me a couple of questions, and I answered as briefly as possible. Not ten minutes into our ride, I was already asleep.

I awoke to a buzzing in my front pocket, and at first, didn't know where the hell I was. A quick look over at the Edward guy reminded me, and I answered Charlie's questions as quickly as possible. I promised I'd call him later that night but conversations with him were always short and sweet.

Edward prattled on after offering me food and candy. It was if I had just noticed him for the first time. He had the wickedest hair, which defied description. I couldn't tell if it was brown, red, or what. My initial guess was that it had to be a dye job, but Edward, in his rather bland outfit of jeans, boots and sweater didn't seem the type to endure much time in a salon.

I was glad that Edward was chatty. I was more relieved to note that he felt no urge to get me to chat back. Rather, he seemed content to point out familiar landmarks as we entered town. After walking me to the door and giving me the keys to my new digs, he let himself out, allowing me to look over the apartment at my own leisure.

He seemed pretty cool, I supposed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

EPOV

At exactly 4:45 the elevator door slid open, and I turned to see Bella striding towards me. There was no preventing my grin as I took in her appearance: black jeans, t-shirt, hoodie and sneakers. I was wearing the exact same outfit except that my hoodie was navy. She smirked a bit, but said nothing. I led the way silently across the street, and we approached the theatre. I adjusted my pace to hers, slowing down as she looked at the building, eyes wide.

I began telling her about the history of our theatre, and showed her the space starting from the front lobby, then on from the stage, backstage and dressing room areas. We went upstairs and took a look at the lighting grid and sound board, and I led the way through to the main Administration offices.

In the reception area of Admin, stood Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. They were all holding glasses of wine and bottles of beer, and I smiled as I saw Rose thwack Emmett up the back of his head for something that I couldn't hear, but automatically knew was either crude or childish. Alice turned as we entered the room, and she gave a little shriek as she ran up to us, embracing Bella like a long lost relative. Bella smiled at her indulgently and returned her hug briefly.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you're finally here!" Alice exclaimed happily.

"Thanks," Bella said softly, allowing my sister to drag her towards the others.

"Bella, this is my sort of husband Jasper, my big brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and of course, you've had a chance to get to know my baby brother, Edward. Everybody, this is Bella Swan." Alice was practically bouncing in anticipation.

Bella stepped towards Jasper and raised her eyebrows, "husband?"

He laughed and brought her into a quick hug, "I keep asking, she always says yes, but we have never actually gotten around to having it made official. One day, though, Bella, one day it will happen."

Bella smiled warmly as he slipped his hand into Alice's, and then she turned to Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett pulled her into a hug, and she stood her ground. Finally she punched him in the ribs hard and said, "Enough!"

Both Emmett and Rosalie laughed, and surprisingly to me, Rosalie gave her a quick hug as well, "I'm so glad that you made it. Finally, we'll get some order around here! Alice here has us running around like chickens with our heads cut off most days. I'm sure that you'll be able to work your magic and finally get us on some sort of actual schedule."

Bella smiled at her, "Definitely."

"Bella, can I get you something to drink? There's coffee, tea, beer or wine," Jasper offered.

"Coffee. Thanks," she said. Jasper led her towards the coffee maker and I watched as he murmured something to her to set her at ease with him. She stirred both cream and sugar into her cup, ignoring both the sweetner and low-fat cream option. Again, she surprised me with her choices.

I caught Alice staring at me again and I scowled, and went to the fridge to get a beer.

"Why don't we go into the conference room and we can get started?" Alice suggested.

She led the way down the hallway, and Bella paused to look at the posters we had hung of our past productions. She smiled at a picture of Rosalie dressed as Rapunzel, hanging over a window ledge looking down at a costumed Emmett. She looked fondly at a group photo of us onstage, taking a bow at an audience, and looked at me after seeing a black and white picture of myself at a grand piano dressed in a tuxedo.

"Snazzy," she murmured to me, and I couldn't help but feel fucking proud again.

Alice shot me a speculative look as I settled into a seat beside Bella and across from her and Jasper. I averted my eyes and reached for the folder that Rosalie had placed in front of our chairs.

"So, we've got a few weeks before our next production," Alice stated, getting down to business. "Jasper says that our take down has been completed, and once again we are left with a clean, orderly environment." She shot us all a glare, and Bella quickly ducked her head in amusement.

"I'm going to be spending the next week going over contracts and working through our promotion schedule. Jasper has agreed to inventory lighting equipment and complete any orders that may be required. Emmett is going to start construction on our new set, along with Rosalie, who will also be finishing up our past production binder. Edward is going to be working on the music for our new production at the studio up north and Bella can get started inventorying our storage area and acquiring props for the show, as well as setting up her office space," Alice said, looking at her checklist. "Are there any questions or comments so far?"

"I'm not going up north," I tried to sound casual, "I'll work from home, and here in the theatre."

Everyone stared at me, with the exception of Bella, who didn't understand the sudden silence.

"But you always go to the studio," Emmett said, "Why not now?"

I shrugged, "I can just as easily work from home, and if need be, make a trip up later, but for now, I figured that since Bella doesn't know her way around town, I can also become available for any assistance with her props search."

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you," Alice said after a moment.

"Yes, very thoughtful," Rosalie echoed.

Jasper only grinned and Emmett, for once, had nothing to add.

"Edward," Bella said firmly, obviously about to protest.

"Don't be absurd. It's the least I can do, and besides, someone has to show you around. I'm not as busy as everyone as this stage in production, so I'm the obvious choice. That's why I was able to get you from the airport today."

"Thanks," she said, and gave me a small smile.

"No worries," I said, and I stared down Alice who then smoothly continued with the meeting.

We all stood up from the table, an hour and a half later, and Alice said, "Bella, why don't you let Edward show you your new office, and then feel free to meet up with us later. We're going to head over to the pub down the road and chill for a bit."

"Okay," Bella nodded at the others, as everyone began to leave.

"Edward, would you meet me in my office after you show Bella her new digs?" Alice asked.

"Absolutely," I said, managing to remain casual.

I led Bella down the hallway brought her to her new office. "Wow," she stated, looking at the wide windows, filing cabinets, long desk, and the leather couch that was against one wall. She was speechless as she surveyed the room in length and width.

I smiled, "You've got tons of space because you are going to need it. Alice is a pretty strict taskmaster. She's gonna have you fill every single one of those filing cabinets in short time."

"Perfect."

I raised my eyebrows at her.

She shrugged, "I like to keep busy, and I know my shit. She might learn a thing or two from me, Edward."

"I don't doubt it," I breathed, impressed with her confidence.

"So, what time does everyone report in?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Let's just say, we don't do mornings," I told her, "A 5pm production meeting today wasn't just picked because of your arrival. Everyone usually comes in around 3 when we are in pre-production. Our start times during rehearsals are usually around noon. It's only around report times that we get here in the morning hours. For the next couple of weeks it's generally 3 – 11pm."

The look on her face stunned me into silence. She looked so happy, and her eyes seemed to glow, "Wow," she said again.

"What?" I asked, grinning, unable to take my eyes away from her.

"Sleep," was all she would say.

I couldn't stop smiling at her pleasure just from learning about a change of work hours. It was fucking glorious. "So," I said, leaning against the doorframe, "Do you want to walk over to the pub with me?"

"Okay."

We walked back down the hallway and headed downstairs, once again in silence.

We walked along the quiet street, and she breathed in deeply.

I did the same, "I hate the rain, but I love the rain," I told her, as she looked up at me.

She nodded but then stopped and reminded me with one word, "Alice."

I sighed. I pointed at the sign a couple of streets away and said, "That's the place there, the one with the Chimay lamp. I'll meet you in a few. Emmett and Rosalie will be there now, and probably Jasper, too."

"Okay," she said, and then blurted, "Thanks again for offering to help me out. You are thoughtful, Edward."

"Any time, Bella, any time," I managed.

She turned away and began walking to the pub on her own, and not for the first time, did I think how often Alice managed to shake up my plans.

"Edward Cullen, explain yourself," she demanded, as I entered her office, slowly.

"There's nothing to explain, Alice. I was only giving the personal Cullen touch," I said, mimicking her words.

"I do not want you messing around with her. I need her, Edward. She's going to be a very valuable asset to the company, and the last thing I need is for things to go to hell in a hand-basket because of 'the Cullen touch'," she protested.

"I object to your insinuation that I am going to mess things up for you," I said firmly, "and I have no plans on messing around with her. I am simply being polite, helpful and friendly."

"Why?"

"Oh, why the fuck not?" I said irritably, "We had a good conversation on the way home. She's interesting, accomplished and nice. Anyone would want to get to know her, so I don't see what's gotten you all worked up. What's wrong with me offering to give her a hand?" I questioned, running a hand through my hair, suddenly feeling a bit squeamish under Alice's harsh stare.

She sighed again, "Edward, I know that she's a nice person and she was hired because of her skills, but, and I mean this kindly, I know you. I know that you're not a true player, but you do have a small habit of getting quickly involved then heading for the hills. I don't want you to fuck this up. I need her, this theatre needs her, and if you even start thinking of needing her, I'd advise against it, this time."

I stared at Alice and it was her turn to look uncomfortable. I shook my head, "You know, I think that you owe me an apology. I've never been the type to hit on women at work. I keep things strictly professional. Any of the relationships that I've attempted have ended because they just weren't right for me. In this case, I am also going to state again, I just want to get to know her. I'm not going to fucking ask her to marry me."

Alice nodded slowly, "I'm sorry then, Edward. I do realize that the people you have dated weren't right for you. I just am worried that things will get uncomfortable if you start anything with her and it doesn't work out."

I sighed, "Alice, I promise I won't do anything that would prevent Bella from wanting to work here. In fact, I will back off entirely if you give me the order to do so. I can and will work up at the studio if you think it's best for the company, but my offer to help her out might actually be a good one. If I was in her position, I'd like the fact that someone was around to answer any questions she might have about the theatre. I won't hover, but I will be around enough that she will know how to get in touch with me if she does need any assistance, and I'm the least busy at the moment. You're going to be super -busy, as is Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper can lend a hand with her, though. Just say the word, and I'll get ready to head up north tonight, alone."

"Oh Edward," Alice said apologetically, "Really. I'm sorry I even mentioned a word about this. You are, as usual, right, and I'm glad that you've offered to help. I'm surprised, but I am very thankful. Why don't we just forget that I brought this up, please? Let's meet the others and get out of here."

For some odd reason, it looked like she was going to burst into tears, and I tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Don't overreact. Everything is cool."

"I know. Things will be just fine," she agreed, and threw her arms around me.

I hugged her tightly and said, "Come on. Let's go."

We entered the pub and I immediately spotted her sitting with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, along with some of the other regulars who had crowded around their table. My eyes narrowed as I saw Mike Newton, one of our stagehands, sitting alongside Bella, giving her cow eyes as Emmett regaled the table with probably the billionth dirty joke.

"Hey boys," Alice greeted, looking at Mike and Jacob Black, who also seemed to be immediately infatuated with Bella. In fact, everyone seemed taken with her. Emmett sat across from her, positively beaming whenever she smiled at him. She and Rosalie exchanged glances with each other when he cracked another joke. They both looked at him fondly and tolerantly. Jasper said nothing, but nodded in agreement at Alice's questioning stare.

"Alice, Edward," Jacob greeted lazily, not taking his eyes from Bella.

"Hey, why don't we get another table and pull it over?" Jasper said, as Alice and I stood, when the other guys showed no signs of leaving.

Bella stood up, "I gotta jet. I still have to unpack."

"I'll walk you back, Bella," Jacob immediately offered, "I'm heading that way, too."

I almost snarled at him possessively, and I could see Emmett and Rosalie exchanging smirks as I shook my head and said, "No, that's not necessary, Jacob. I'll walk her back."

Bella shook her head, "Ladies. Chill!" she called over her shoulder as she threw a twenty dollar bill down on the table, gave Alice and the others a wave and ran out the door, fast as lightning.

"Dibs," Jacob said to me, as he stood up from the table and threw down some money, and ran out after her.

"That motherfucker," I blurted, and bolted after them.

I heard a roar of laughter from the table behind me as I swung open the door.

I almost barreled into Jacob who stood in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Hey, watch it, Cullen," he demanded, "Now, where the fuck could she have gone so quickly?"

I looked up the street where Bella should have been but wasn't. I shrugged, and looked in the other direction, which was deserted, too.

We stood there for a moment and he said, "Well, better get in there. Emmett already ordered for you."

I ignored him and started walking towards The Bakery.

"Really?" he called after me.

I turned around, "Really. I just had a pretty long 24 hours. I'm going home. Feel free to have whatever Em ordered for me."

He looked at me suspiciously, but after a moment, walked back into the pub.

I sighed, ran a hand through my hair and started walking.

I had almost reached the front lobby of The Bakery when I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned and saw Bella walking towards me, not even bothering to hide the smirk on her face.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "And where did you take off to, missy?"

She shrugged, "Hid."

I snorted, "Really? That's pretty mature. Where?"

"Behind a parked car," she answered casually.

"Why?" I demanded.

We entered the building and headed for the elevator. She pressed the buttons to both 4 and 5, and I said, "I don't remember telling you that I lived on the 4th floor."

"Emmett told me."

We got on the elevator, and I said, "You still haven't answered my question. Why did you hide? Were you hiding from me or from Jacob Black?"

The elevator reached the 4th floor and she pressed the door button to keep it from sliding shut when I refused to move. She shrugged and said, "Neither. I just didn't feel like being walked home. I can do that shit on my own."

"You're a puzzling woman, Bella Swan. Some people would just think it was a pleasant opportunity to get to the same place at the same time with someone else," I said, casually.

"Are you going to your own apartment anytime soon?" she asked, looking pointedly at the button she was continuing to press.

"If you want me to," I said, still wanting to talk with her.

"You said you were tired," she remarked.

I shrugged, "I am. That doesn't mean I'm going to sleep right away, though."

"I've got nothing to offer here," Bella said flatly, "My shit's still in boxes, and I actually can't be bothered to unpack tonight. Besides, I'm not much of a conversationalist, if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, what's that about again?" I asked, "Don't think that I didn't notice those one word answers earlier."

She sighed and she removed her finger from the button. The door slid closed again, and continued up to the 5th floor.

She hesitated for a moment, but then suddenly blurted out, "I don't like talking much."

"That's all right," I told her, "We don't have to talk. I could talk. Or we can hang out in silence. Either way is fine with me."

The door slid open, and she stepped out into the hallway, she shrugged her shoulders, which I was automatically taking as an invitation to stay with her.

We walked down the hallway, and she pulled her keys out of her jeans pocket. She opened the door, and made a motion with her hand, allowing me to pass by her. We entered the kitchen and she asked, "Drink?"

She opened the fridge and pointed out its meagre contents.

"A juicebox is good, thanks," I said.

She tossed me one and took out another for herself. She led the way into the living room, curled herself up at the end of one side of the couch after kicking off her sneakers. I smiled at her striped socks and she looked down at mine after I took off my shoes and lined them up neatly. I hadn't noticed that they weren't matching until that exact moment. I wore a black sock on one foot and a grey sock on the other. I had been in a hurry packing the night before and simply grabbed whatever socks I could find. An undecipherable expression passed by on her face, but she closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at me.

"This dislike of talking... is it because you are shy or you just don't want to?" I asked.

"Both," she admitted.

"How hard is it to only respond with one word answers?" I asked, teasingly.

"Easy," she told me, trying not to smile.

"Do you do this with everyone or just me?" I asked.

She shrugged again, "Edward. I can talk. I talk all the time. For work, mostly, but I'm a human being. I do talk to people now and then. I invited you in, didn't I?"

I nodded, "Yes, you did. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said simply.

"What do you do when you're not working?" I asked her.

"Read. Write. Sleep."

"What do you like to read?" I fired at her.

"Classics. Dystopian fiction. 70s sci-fi."

"What do you write?" I questioned, watching as she began to twirl a strand of her brown hair around her fingers.

"Poetry. Articles. Stories."

"Do you publish?"

"Sometimes."

"Where? What have you published?" I asked, interested.

"Articles in a few magazines in Ontario. Once in Reader's Digest. A book of short stories with an independent press that went bankrupt almost immediately thereafter. Nothing much," she shrugged.

"And you got into theatre, how?" I questioned, unable to stop watching her playing with her hair.

"Writing. I wrote a couple of plays, too. I got offered some little gigs at a theatre in my hometown to help make ends meet. It kind of snowballed from there," she admitted.

"Really?" I asked, impressed. "Does Alice know that?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

I frowned, "Are you going to tell her?"

She shook her head again.

"Why not?"

"That was before. Not interested in plays anymore." she said firmly.

"Did you ever perform?"

She nodded, "A couple of times. I also played in a band. I'm done all that, though."

"You played in a band, but now, you're done?" I asked, in awe of her resoluteness.

She nodded again.

I stared at her, trying to imagine her onstage, acting in front of an audience, performing in front of one. I just couldn't do it. I held out my hands, questioning.

"It was a long time ago, Edward," was all she would say.

"Why did you come here?" I finally asked.

She sighed and slowly got to her feet, "Edward. I don't mean to be rude. And maybe, another time I'll answer that question. I think it's time for you to go home, though."

I nodded, knowing I pushed too hard. I was fucking glad that she was calm about it, so I bent down and put my shoes back on.

I looked at her after she walked me to the door and said, "Bella, I'm sor..."

She cut me off quickly, "No, please. Don't. I'm sorry. It was a good question. I don't know, actually. But I will let you know, once I got it all figured out."

She opened the door and I stepped into the hallway, "Bella, I know you don't have much food in there. I need to go grocery shopping at one point tomorrow. Will you come with me? Please?"

She stood there for a moment and then finally nodded.

"Great. I'll call you later. Let you sleep in a bit, if you want. Would 1:00 tomorrow afternoon be okay?"

"Fine."

"Goodnight, Bella," I said, staring at her intently.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then suddenly shut down. The brown eyes I was getting lost in a moment ago, looked to the ground, at the door, briefly at my face and back down at the ground again.

"Tell me what you were thinking," I pleaded, running a hand through my hair again. I didn't know how much more I could take of this.

"No," she said, shaking her head slowly.

"Maybe tomorrow?"

She looked sad, "No."

"You can tell me anything," I burst out. "You can ask me anything and I swear I will be 100% honest with you, too." I couldn't help looking into her eyes for some sort of answer.

She closed them briefly, and then let out a long, slow breath, "Thanks, Edward, but not tonight."

She gave me a small smile, and then gently shut the door. I stood there for a moment and looked down the hallway as the bell rang and the elevator door slid open. I frowned as I saw Alice and Jasper looking in my direction speculatively.

I shook my head and left them at one end of the hallway while I exited via the stairwell again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters. No infringement intended.**

Chapter Four

EPOV

Promptly at 1pm, I dialed her number, already memorized, feeling both nervous and stupidly excited. I had spent the majority of the night too restless to sleep, but too worn out to actually do anything productive. Instead, I sat at my piano plinking out random notes, daydreaming about her. I still wanted to know everything about her; that hadn't changed. What had changed was the intensity I felt about her. Was it possible to feel this way about someone so suddenly? Everything about her drew me in. She was complicated yet honest, emotionally distant yet giving. She was quiet, but it was obvious that she was making an attempt to communicate with me. I was utterly transfixed with her. I wanted to know everything about her, and it freaked me out. I was a fucking wreck.

"Edward," she said, upon answering her phone.

"Bella, how are you?" I asked, pacing in my hallway.

"Meh."

I smiled at that, "Still want to do some grocery shopping?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll meet you in the lobby in how long?" I asked her.

"Uh...race," she said, and immediately hung up on me.

It took me a moment to figure out what she meant, but I grinned widely as I heard footsteps running from her living room to the hallway, and the door slam above. I ran for my door, quickly grabbing my keys from the table along the way. I heard her footsteps pounding down the stairwell and I exited my apartment, quickly locking my door. She had about two flights of a lead on me by the time I entered the stairwell, but I was determined to give her a run for her money.

I took the stairs three at a time, and by the time she reached the second floor, I could see her round the corner. I sped up, and by the time she hit the first floor we were almost neck and neck. She burst out of the stairwell and into the lobby with me right at her heels.

"Winner," she said, pointing at herself. "Loser," she said, pointing at me.

We laughed and I opened the door for her, and then lead the way to the parking lot. I turned back to see her checking me out, and while I was used to the attention from other women, this was the first time I was concerned about any sort of response. She brought her eyes up to mine and instead of blushing like I thought she would, she simply rolled her eyes. "It's an automatic reaction to look at someone in front of you. Don't make it personal."

I smiled at that, liking her straightforward way of talking. I teased her though and said, "You've still got to have an opinion."

She tilted her head at me and said flatly, "You're hot. You know it. That doesn't mean a thing."

"You're right," I agreed, stopping in my tracks. "It's nice to be appreciated, but if all anyone thinks about me as my looks, then that's a turn-off."

"Alice said you were unmoved by the women in town," she commented, "Is that why?"

"Alice said, huh?" I asked, not knowing how to answer her.

She waited patiently and we started walking towards my Volvo while I tried to formulate an answer, "I know that the women around here find me attractive. They are the same women who I went to kindergarten with, then grade school, and high school. You get the picture. It creeped me out when I discovered that much older women felt the same way. This is a small town. Even the high school girls now come to performances that I'm in, when I know they could give a shit about the content. Nobody takes the time to even want to get to know me, they just comment on my looks or the fact that the Cullens have money."

I walked with her to the passenger side of the door and opened it for her. As she sat down I leaned over and said, "I don't know why I am telling you this but here goes: I'd like it if you were attracted to me, physically. I certainly can't tell by your attitude or your response if you do or do not. That confuses me. And, I guess, it's also kind of exciting." For the first time in years, while I blurted all that shit out, I felt the redness creep up my neck, and I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

She looked up at me, noticed my sudden show of anxiety and suddenly touched me on the wrist, "Edward. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that." I was surprised when I heard her say, "I have trouble... talking about feelings… I'm not used to it. Whether or not I am attracted to you, it doesn't matter. I don't date. Ever. I'm not looking for anything, except for, I suppose, friendship. Everything else; I'm done all that, too." I couldn't breathe for a long moment, and she dropped my hand. I didn't know what to do, so I just walked around to my side of the car and got in.

I started up the car. "So, you're 'done'. Like done playing music and writing plays, and acting 'done'?"

She nodded, "Exactly."

I looked at her for a moment, and began driving towards the grocery store, "And if I ask why, you'll probably shut me out again, like last night?"

She sighed sadly, "Yes."

I suddenly had to pull the car over again. She didn't say anything when I leaned in closer to her to look into her dark brown eyes.

"Bella, you'd feel this way if anyone else pressured you in asking more than you can give right now, is that true?" I asked, wincing as she closed her eyes again before she answered.

"Yes," she breathed.

"And you are not telling me to stay away from you," I said, finding it hard to wait for an answer.

"No," she said.

"But you don't date. Ever. You will never go out on a date with anyone here," I clarified.

"Correct."

"But you want to be my... my friend?" I asked her.

"Please," she said, in a voice so low I could barely hear her.

"Then we are friends," I said calmly, and turned on my indicator to get back on the road.

"Good," she acknowledged.

"So, you are aware that friends often get together and share a meal. Every Tuesday night, we all bring over a dish at Emmett and Rose's apartment. Later, we play games or cards. Do you want to make something for it and join us?" I asked, holding my breath again.

"Okay," she said after mulling it over for a minute, and I already knew what she wanted to ask.

I grinned at her, "I usually just bring a case of beer. I'm not much of a cook. The purpose though, is to bring what you want to eat or drink, not necessarily impress the hell out of everyone."

We pulled into the grocery store and I asked, "Do you think we should get separate carts? I'm not shopping a whole lot."

She shook her head. I grabbed a cart from the corral, slid in a quarter, and started pushing it towards the entrance of the store.

We arrived in the produce area and I was amused to see her choices in food. She picked out mushrooms, tomatoes, garlic, potatoes and bananas and avoided everything else. I put a watermelon in my side of the cart, and got a bag of apples, a box of strawberries, and some oranges. We hit the isles idly, and I smiled as she dropped in mostly healthy food choices, but some pretty awful ones.

"Pop tarts? Twinkies? Cheez Whiz?" I questioned and grimaced as we hit the meat section and watched her pick out bologna, sausages and bacon.

She shook her head at me, "Be nice."

"But, Bella. That stuff is..."

She cut me off, "I won't go shopping with you next week if you finish that sentence."

That shut me up. I smiled and then made her laugh when I picked up a can of Spam and waved it in front of her. She elbowed me in the ribs and continued on shopping.

"So, just give me a second and I'll put this shit away," I said, letting us into my apartment.

We had already dropped off Bella's groceries at her place, and she had grabbed her messenger bag for our meeting. She had changed from her hoodie to a piped black bomber jacket that went well with the black long-sleeved t-shirt and cargo pants that she wore with her sneakers. I was a bit concerned about her all-black wardrobe, but knew better than to comment.

She stepped into my living room while I made quick work of sorting groceries into their proper places and she seemed amazed at my surroundings. I watched while she checked out my music and book collections that were stored on the floor to ceiling bookcases and shelves. I watched as she looked at the family photos that were stored in assorted frames and placed on end tables and on the walls of the room. She dropped to sit down on my black leather couch, marveling at the smoothness of it as she trailed a hand across the armrest. I watched as she looked at the stuff on my coffee table; pens and pencils in an old jam jar, sheet music, papers and magazines in several neat stacks, and converters to the flatscreen tv, stereo system, dvd/vcr players stored in a wooden box that Jasper made for me one Christmas.

"Orderly," she commented as she looked up to see me watching her.

It was my new habit, my new thing, to always check to see how she seemed to feel about things. I couldn't read her mind, and she wasn't going to voluntarily tell me anything, but I could gauge her reactions and store it all up for a later replay. I didn't miss the fact that she completely ignored my piano by the west windows. She gave it a wide berth, and I wanted to know why, but also knew there was no point in asking her. She looked over at me, and again, I caught her looking at me up and down. Watching her watch me was a little unnerving, but she didn't immediately avert her gaze.

She jumped suddenly, and I looked at her in alarm. She smiled apologetically and reached into her pocket for her cell phone. I pointed in the direction of my bedroom that she could escape to for some privacy and she smiled a thank-you at me as she walked by.

As I busied myself with putting away the last of the groceries, I only hoped that my bedroom was as tidied as I remembered.

She was only gone a few minutes when she came back into the bedroom looking agitated and distracted.

"Everything okay?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She grimaced and shook her head vehemently.

"You know, that offer for an available ear still stands," I reminded her.

"I'm generally a suffer-in-silence type," she said, actually looking at the ceiling rather than make contact with my eyes.

"Bella?" I asked, watching as she started pacing from left to right, still staring up in the air.

"Edward," she whispered, ceasing all movement.

I wasn't expecting it at all, but was pleased when she finally started speaking.

"It was someone from back home calling. Checking to see if I was all right," she told me.

"Was that the same person who called you yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"And what did you say?" I asked, watching as she slowly started to pace again.

"I reminded my friend of his promise," she said shortly.

"What did he promise you?" I asked her, conflicted.

I wanted to know and I didn't want to know. We had made a wrong turn somehow, and she had just mentioned that her friend was a 'he' and 'friend' could mean so many things. My heart was pounding uncontrollably and again I couldn't fathom how one person could become so important to me in less than 24 hours.

"He promised he wasn't going to keep checking up on me."

"Why would you make him promise something like that?" I asked her, totally confused.

"I can't keep having him checking up on me anymore. I'm done that, too."

"Why would he check up on you?"

She exhaled a long breath and said, "Edward. I'm done talking. I… I'd rather not continue this, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," I lied, watching to see what her next move was.

Unsurprisingly, she started towards the door.

"Hey," I said as she put her hand on the door knob, "We have about an hour before work. Let's go down for some coffee."

She hesitated for almost a minute. I could see the indecision in her eyes, and could also see her slowly turning the doorknob to open it. I was relieved when she let go, and waited for me to gather my things.

We walked down the hallway in silence, and the elevator ride seemed extremely long. However, as soon as the door slid open to the lobby, it was as if a switch had been flipped.

"I love the smell of this place," she murmured, breathing in deeply and closing her eyes.

I led her to the cafe area, tugging at her sleeve, and began to make a fresh pot of coffee. I looked into the fridge, "There's some brownies in here, and also a slice of pie."

"Mmmm, brownie please," she sighed, still with her eyes closed.

I put a couple on a plate and while the coffee was percolating, I wandered over by the fireplace and sat down on one of the couches. She followed me and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Rosalie seemed surprised that you would meet up at the pub last night," she said, from out of nowhere.

"I don't usually go," I admitted.

"Why not?"

"I usually keep to myself," I explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"What does everyone do for fun around here?"

I shrugged, "I could give you a printout, it's that common. Monday nights everyone hangs out at the pub. Tuesdays is dinner and wii at Rosalie's and Emmett's, Wednesdays is Open Mic Nights at The Black Sow, Thursdays is poker night at Alice and Jasper's, Friday night is Dance night at Sublime, Saturday is Seattle road trip, and Sundays are family night dinner at my parents' house. The schedule is pretty firm. They don't usually miss a night."

"'They' and not you?"

"No. Not usually," I told her.

"I thought there would be an Edward evening listed, too," she smiled.

"Nope, sorry," I said, liking that she was trying to tease me.

"So what do you do when everyone else is following the plan?"

"You're looking at it. I come down and make coffee and sit by the fire, maybe read a bit. I load up my ipod and work out on the eliptical when its raining, and if it isn't I'll hit one of the trails. I play my piano, and I google shit on the internet. I'm pretty boring."

"Boring isn't bad," she said, suddenly fascinated with fireplace.

I stood up and went and got us some coffee. I used cream and sugar in hers and she nodded approvingly. I sat back down beside her, and she took a bite of her brownie. She closed her eyes again and said, "I don't know why I'm talking to you."

"I'm glad that you are talking to me," I told her, watching as she closed her eyes tighter while she inched further away from me.

"I... I..." she stammered and then froze up.

"I just moved back here six months ago," I blurted, not wanting her to bolt.

"What?" she asked, her brown eyes opening wide.

"Yeah. I originally went out east to med school, but dropped out. I went to London for a bit and then played some gigs on the Europe circuit with a bunch of buddies, and wound up in Chicago, playing piano for a dinner club. I only moved back this past fall when Alice couldn't line up a decent replacement after our sound technician retired."

"I try not to go out too much," she offered after a pause, "I really like beer, but I hate the bullshit that goes with me getting too drunk."

"Yeah, me too," I said, surprised, "I think I can get quite addicted to going out and drinking and all that other shit, but I refuse to get into it again."

"I'm often a hypocrite," she confided, "I say a lot of stuff, but then go ahead and do it anyway."

"I have a lot of obsessive-compulsive habits. I really need to have things done a certain way."

"I'm messy as all hell."

"I like gossip magazines."

"I talk in my sleep."

"I shower a lot."

She burst out laughing. "How much is a lot?"

"At least 3 times a day."

"That's not a lot. Or maybe it is. I don't know. I usually shower once in the morning to wake up, once if I hit the gym, and once before I go to bed," she said, pondering.

"I hate doing laundry," I said.

"I hate doing dishes."

"I love cereal."

"I could eat eggs every day."

"I can't stop smoking."

"I hate my hair."

"Your hair is absolutely gorgeous," I told her, shocked.

She rolled her eyes, "It goes all frizzy in the humidity, and it's too thick. I want to cut it short again."

"Again?" I asked, trying to imagine her with short hair but failing.

"Yeah. I only started growing it out because of all the different types of hair dye I had on it," she said.

"I hate my hair color," I admitted, "I wish I could just dye it one solid color but Alice says she'd kill me if I changed it."

"Your hair is fuckawesome," she said honestly, "It's the first thing I noticed about you, followed closely by your eyes. I can't even tell what color they are. Yesterday they looked blue, but today they look green."

I smiled slowly, unable to respond. I finally had confirmation that the attraction was not just one-sided.

"Mom calls them his chameleon eyes," Alice said, smiling at the two of us.

Bella looked up in surprise, to see Alice and Jasper standing nearby, along with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hmm," she said, and already I could sense her drawing away from me.

She stood up, and reached for her bag, and went to collect our plates and cups.

"I got it, Bella," I said, touching her arm. "Why don't you head on over with the others and I'll meet you there? I forgot I had to go out to the hardware store first."

She nodded and joined my brothers and sisters. Alice gave me an apologetic look as I began tidying up our dishes and she led the way across to the theatre. Bella looked back at me, and flashed me a brief and awkward smile before the lobby doors shut closed between us.

**A/N Thanks for reading and wanting to keep up to date with it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters. No infringement intended.**

Chapter 5

BPOV

I didn't know who had the shittiest of luck, me or Edward Cullen.

I was surprised when he admitted he was attracted to me. While I thought he was crazy for making a snap decision, I was impressed by the way he got to the point. He was everything that I wasn't; straightforward, open and honest, even if it took being uncomfortable to get there.

I wasn't lying to him, but I knew that my omissions bothered him more than he let on. I couldn't help it, and in fact, I didn't want to help it, just yet. I was sort of freaked out that he compelled this type of response from me; the need to talk, to communicate my feelings and to explore my past with him.

It wasn't going to be easy, just hanging out with Edward.

So, while I walked to work with the others, I tried to brush off his siblings' questions regarding my personal life while still trying to be friendly. Everyone got it immediately, and aside from Emmett, took my social cues and backed off. I could tell it was killing Alice to not ask question after question, and it was obvious that I had her almost husband to thank.

Jasper had given me a look of understanding and gently squeezed Alice's hand as she started to make conversation about my family. I nodded at him once, grateful, but also made sure to smile gently at Alice, to somehow let her know that even though I didn't want to discuss my past, it certainly didn't mean that I didn't want to get to know everyone in the present.

Emmett, on the other hand, was not so subtle.

"So, you and Edward are getting along nicely," he observed.

I shrugged, "he's a nice guy."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me, and smiled, almost apologetically.

Emmett opened his mouth to speak again but I stopped him by saying, "You know, he told me that you are a pro at Wii. What games do you have?"

That's all it took to stop Emmett from questioning me, and I only had to through a few comments and questions to keep him occupied until it was time to part ways. He gently punched me on the shoulder as I went to my office and he went to his. Alice fixed me with a direct stare, and Jasper shook his head at her before giving a half wave at me as I got to work.

While I wasn't planning on having a closed-door only for my office, I didn't hesitate to draw it shut this time around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters. No infringement intended.**

So Important

Chapter 6

I tried to forbid myself from actively seeking her out, but once I got back from the hardware store, I dropped by her office where she was already starting to organize papers, folders, and print material. She smiled at me distractedly as I told her I would be around if she needed me. I hovered around for a few moments and then decided to get to work on my own projects for the day. As I made my way down the hallway to my own office, I was both surprised and pleased to see hear footsteps behind me.

"Edward, I'm sorry," she murmured, shifting from one foot to another, "It is going to be pretty busy for me for the next little while. I don't think I'll be coming to Rosalie and Emmett's place with you tonight or hitting any of the activities on the schedule supreme. If you wanna get together and maybe go for a run one day or something, let me know. You've got my number."

"Sounds good, Bella," I told her, completely understanding that her first week was going to be busy. "I'll definitely give you a call."

"Okay," she gave me a little wave and went back to her office.

As I walked to mine, I saw Emmett leaning up against the doorframe of his, watching me.

"So, you've got her number," he said, trying to analyze my expression.

"We all have her number," I pointed out, continuing past him.

"What was the word she used? Fuckawesome?"

"It's nothing, Emmett. Don't go reading into things that aren't there."

He thrust his huge arm in front of me. "You wish, though."

I shrugged, "I'm not discussing this. She's a nice person, we have a few things in common, just let it be."

"Okay, Edward. I'll cut you a break for now," he stared at me fondly, shaking his head, "but only because I totally intend to hound your ass if you haven't done anything about it by the time the month is over."

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday were busts; I didn't see much of her except for spotting her driving by in the huge, rusting Chevy around town. Alice would not hear a word about Bella wanting to buy her own car; instead she handed over the keys to the 1957 rotting beast that we used for pick-ups and deliveries to the theatre. Alice apologized about the future gas consumption in advance, but Jasper told me how pleased Bella was in having free reign of the hulk.

"She actually said 'That's great!' instead of 'Great'!" he laughed.

"She doesn't say much to you guys?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Edward, she's said a total of 12 words to me; I've been keeping track," he smiled warmly.

"You like her though?" I asked, noticing how he spoke of her with fondness in his voice.

"I totally love her, Edward. We all do," he admitted. "Sure, she doesn't say shit, but she's got something. Hell, even Rosalie thinks she's the bomb, which you must admit, is shocking."

"I didn't think that Rosalie would take to her so quickly," I admitted, "In fact, I figured one of two things would happen; Bella wouldn't even register on her scale and Rose would just ignore her, or that she'd be jealous and hate her guts."

"Well, thankfully, neither has happened," Jasper pointed out, "Rose loves her because even though Bella and Emmett are like besties, she can actually calm him down and get him to behave."

"Besties?"

" I know, right? When Emmett confronted her about not wanting to hang out with us after work, she indicated that the schedule didn't work for her. Thanks for that, by the way. I was sick of how repetitive shit was getting. Anyhow, she implied that she was a more spur-of-the-moment kind of girl. She told him that if he ever wanted to hang out with her, he'd have to come up with something impressive. They've already been to glow-in-the-dark bowling, made a gypsum model airplane, and are planning on going to a pottery class next week. She also kicked his ass this morning at 1 on 1. She's got a wicked rebound," Jasper told me.

"What about Alice? How are they getting along?"

"Well, she won't go shopping, so that depressed Alice for about ten seconds until she found out that Bella loves chick flicks. They're having a girls' night in tonight with movies, makeovers, and margaritas. I've been told that all men are off limits at the Whitlock/Cullen castle."

"No one told me," I said, grumpily.

"Why haven't you called her?" he asked, leveling me with an intense stare.

"I called her yesterday. She said she was busy. I guess making fucking model airplanes."

Jasper laughed, "Emmett thought you'd be pissed."

I shrugged, "I'm not pissed at all. I'm glad she's getting along with everyone. Of us, that is."

"Yeah, I guess I don't have to tell you how popular she is with Black and Newton. They've both found reasons to drop by the offices several times this week."

"Has she seen either of them?" I asked, not even bothering to sound casual this time.

He laughed again, "No. She's got a knack for escaping the building with speed and ease."

"So, if you guys have been dumped for the evening, what are your plans?"

"Maybe Alice suggested possibly meeting us over at The Black Sow later on." Jasper hinted, "Bella's not much up for the club scene, so that lets out Sublime and she doesn't want to leave town, so Seattle's out, thank god. Alice doesn't think the pub is her thing because of the way she bolted earlier this week, so when Emmett asked her what her favorite sports were and she said pool and darts, Alice knew the Sow would be her deal. We know how much of a dive it is, but there's a bit of dancing if they really wanted it. Rose wanted to let loose a bit, and I'm sure margaritas won't hold her back. I guess I don't have to ask if you are in or not."

I sighed, "I guess not."

I stood in front of my closet and changed from the navy pants, white dress shirt and tie. I was such a girl. It was my seventh outfit discarded. I sighed and finally decided on wearing a pair of black jeans, and a black t-shirt and fitted vest. I walked into the bathroom and shook my head at my disheveled hair. I tried to flatten it out some, but it looked awful. I was just about to start shaving, when my brothers started pounding on my apartment door.

Emmett pushed his way past me, ruffling my hair up as he walked by. Jasper took one look at me and pulled out a bottle of beer from the fridge and handed it to me.

"We're leaving in five, chug-a-lug," he ordered.

He and Emmett popped open their bottles, and Emmett counted off. We all finished at the same time, and Emmett handed me my leather jacket and waited impatiently as I put on my black sneakers.

As we walked by Emmett and Rose's apartment we heard a burst of loud laughter.

"Hey, I thought they were upstairs," Emmett said, and gave a wink as he used his key to enter his apartment.

We walked in, and I was surprised to see the girls crowded around the island in the kitchen, slicing limes and building shots. Bella held a bottle of beer in her hand and raised her shot glass in my direction and tipped it back, following with a slow sip of beer.

"You guys aren't supposed to be here," Alice said firmly, her hands on her hips.

I couldn't take my eyes from Bella, who, while still keeping to the black jeans, sneakers, and black shirt uniform she had established, was wearing the tightest of jeans possible and very clingy long-sleeved shirt. I hid a smile as I noticed a silver die-cast imperial storm trooper belt buckle slung through the loops of her jeans. I could tell she had noticed my reaction because she quickly sported a brief grin in return.

"Hey, how about a shot for us?" Jasper suggested, pulling Alice towards him.

Alice shot a look at Rosalie and Bella. They both laughed at Emmett's puppy dog eyes, and I smiled as Bella rolled her eyes at Rosalie.

"Fine. Just one. Then vamoose."

"Having fun?" I asked Bella as Alice started pouring more alcohol into glasses.

"Yeah," she admitted.

"Have you girls been drinking for awhile?" I asked, unable to tell from her expression if she was even slightly inebriated.

She shrugged.

I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated again. We were back to one-word responses at best, but she didn't even seem to want to speak to me. I was slightly assured that when Jasper and Emmett crowded around the island she automatically drew closer to me. I watched just as closely once the drinks were passed around and we all had a shot. She followed up with another slow sip of beer, and I suddenly had to hide another smirk. She caught it though, and shot me a deadly look.

We were ushered out of the apartment quickly enough, and the next time I saw her that evening, she still didn't look any worse for wear, and I knew why. Rose and Alice on the other hand were both tipsy, and clutched on each one of Bella's arms when they approached our table. Bella unceremoniously shuffled the girls so they were sitting beside their significant others and she slumped into the empty seat beside me.

I waited for her to speak.

"Time?"

I laughed, "It's not even midnight."

She shook her head dejectedly, and grimaced as a waitress came around to take their orders.

"Wellington's," she told Jessica, the waitress, who didn't even look at her and eyed me up instead.

"Edward, what can I do for you?" she simpered. It was hard to miss the sudden thrust of her breasts in my face and my only defense was to look away.

Bella snorted.

Jessica whipped around to glare at her and I said quickly, "I'll have what she's having. A pint of Welly. Thanks."

Jessica flounced off after I failed to meet her eyes.

Bella leaned over and whispered in my ear, "She's probably going to spit in my beer."

I couldn't anticipate the physical reaction I got from her closeness. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, and I could feel heat rush to my face. My heart pounded loudly in my ears, but I cleared my throat and said, "I'll make a point of reaching for your glass instead, and then we'll know for sure if she did or not."

"Sneaky," Bella observed.

"Really? Because I was wondering about your move earlier this evening," I teased.

She didn't even bother to hide her wide smile.

I leaned over and whispered back in her ear, "Spitting out your shot into your beer bottle? Did you even drink anything tonight?"

Bella seemed affected by my closeness as well. I could see a faint blush begin at her throat but she shrugged both my questions and her reaction off as nonchalantly as possible.

"Got it from Coyote Ugly," she told me.

I gaped at her, and instantly tried not to picture her up on the bar in one of the outfits they wore. It must have been obvious to her because the blush continued to spread across her cheeks and though she continued to look at me, she couldn't hold it for long. She began looking over my shoulder, and then unconsciously looked towards the nearest exit.

I reached for her hand and squeezed it for a moment assuredly. I let it go and changed the subject, "What chick flick did you watch?"

"Never Been Kissed."

"Ah. Drew Barrymore," I recalled.

"Ah. Michael Vartan."

I raised my eyebrows and she smirked, "Liked him in Alias, too."

"What tv shows do you like now?"

"None," she said, suddenly fascinated with the grain of the fake wooden table.

"You done with tv, too?" I smiled gently.

She nodded again, but seemed relieved when Jessica came back with our beer. Like lightning, I reached over and paid for our drinks before she could protest. Jessica shot her a dirty look, and I made that point of reaching for the drink that she had handed Bella. Jessica simply turned on her heel and left without a word.

"Cheers," Bella said and took a long drink of her beer. She closed her eyes again, and I loved seeing how much she enjoyed the taste of it. She hit me with the sweetest of smiles and my heart galloped wildly again.

I had to calm down, gain some sense of control. I chugged a bit of my beer, but realized that it would probably only make things worse. I glanced over at our companions, and shook my head. Alice and Jasper were pressed forehead to forehead, murmuring together, and Emmett was practically humping Rosalie's leg.

"Come on," I said to Bella, grabbing our beer.

She quickly followed and I started to lead her towards the pool tables, but immediately changed course as I saw both Mike Newton and Jacob Black standing around one of them. Instead, I led her down to the back end of the bar and got the darts from the bartender.

She smiled at me and we started our first game. We weren't very competitive with each other, but it certainly seemed to break the ice a bit between us.

"I heard you've got a wicked rebound," I said as she took aim.

The dart flew and met its target, and I was visibly impressed at her accuracy. She smiled at me and said, "maybe."

"You a pro at any other sport?"

"I can bowl. I'm pretty good with a gun. Archery is cool," she offered.

"So, you're a good shot," I summarized.

"Don't take that as a warning or anything."

"I won't," I assured her.

"What are you good at?"

"Swimming, running, and I like hiking," I told her.

"Solitary endeavours," she mused.

"I guess. I played basketball, some football and a little hockey when I was in school, but after I graduated that was the end of organized sports for me."

"Did you do well in school?" she enquired.

I nodded, "Yeah. It came pretty easy to me. You?"

"My attendance wasn't so great, but it was because I was bored."

"Did you skip a lot?" I asked, surprised.

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I never got any flack for it though. I showed up for tests and exams, handed in my papers when they were due. Most of the teachers recognized why I wasn't showing up."

"We're you outgoing back then?"

"No."

"Were you ever outgoing?"

"Umm..."

Her silence was an immediate warning to change the subject.

"I need to know some more about your band," I challenged.

She sighed, but answered. "I got roped into it. We did covers of 80s rock anthems."

"Do you miss it?" I asked, noticing her expression. She had her eyes closed as she answered, but a smile played at the corners of her mouth.

"I think I'd play the drums again if I had access to a kit," she admitted.

"There's one at the theatre," I told her.

She shook her head quickly, "Yeah, no."

"I could bring it over to your apartment."

Bella surprised me by giggling. It made me laugh when it was obvious that it surprised her as well. "Edward, you'd regret it if I had a drum kit upstairs from your apartment. So would anyone else in the building."

"I know something about acoustics," I assured her. "We could definitely figure out a way to make it work. Hell, I've got a second room in my apartment that I don't use except for storing junk. We could trick it out and you could come over whenever you want."

"Pimp my Room?" she teased.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah. We could steal one of the disco balls from the props room at the theatre, maybe put down a funky tiled floor for dancing."

"Don't forget the fun-furred walls," she said, "That would cut out some volume."

"What's this about fun fur?" said a voice over my shoulder, and automatically we both tensed up.

Mike Newton approached us, and one look at Bella's face told me enough that he was unwelcome here.

"Joke," I said, not saying any more than Bella would have.

Mike Newton tried to swagger as he headed in Bella's direction and she quickly reached into her pocket and handed me a twenty dollar bill, "Sorry, excuse me. Edward, would you order you and me another round?"

Without waiting for answer, she brushed past Newton and headed in the direction of the ladies washroom. I was fucking pleased that she made the distinction of excluding Newton from our order and he couldn't miss the ditch she just did.

He was about to say something to me when my Blackberry starting ringing. I looked at Mike and he grimaced. He waved a hand at me and walked back towards the pool tables.

"Bella?" I asked after checking the caller ID.

"Is he gone?"

I laughed, "Yeah. He didn't even say goodbye."

"Well, don't order me a beer. I'm... just trying to open this window here and..." I could hear muffled noises and a high pitched squeal.

It took a moment for me to put two and two together, and I couldn't help but laugh at her avoidance technique. I quickly made my way towards the ladies washroom and said, "Bella! Wait. There's an exit just outside of the washroom. To the left."

"This is more fun," she said, and I could hear her moving around.

"Is there anyone in there?" I asked, almost near the door.

"No, why?" she asked.

I pushed open the door, and got a great view of her bent over the windowsill, preparing to bring her legs over the side.

"Edward," she laughed, as I reached for her waist to steady her.

She managed to jump out the window and land on both feet on the pavement below. It was a small drop, and I managed to complete the maneuver as well. I could hear girls' voices from the washroom as the door banged open. There was no time to reach up to slide the window closed, so I grabbed her by the hand and we high-tailed it out of there back to The Bakery. We didn't stop running until we hit the lobby entrance.

"Emmett mentioned your disappearing skills, but I had no idea," I breathed, only slightly winded.

Bella, on the other hand, didn't seem out of breath at all, but only said, "Practice."

Back to the one word answers.

"Wanna come up?" I asked, not wanting to be apart from her this soon.

She avoided my eyes again.

"I could make us something to eat," I offered.

She shifted from one foot to another.

"I'll let you kick my ass at scrabble," I took a chance.

She managed to both frown and grin at the same time, "Ha."

"I'll have you know that I am the reigning champion in these here parts," I mock bragged.

"Was," she said, and began leading the way to the elevator.

I was pleased to see her hit the button for the 4th floor, but I managed to keep a straight face.

I led the way to my apartment and we headed to the living room. I watched as she kicked off her sneakers by the couch, and I went into the kitchen, "Do you want a drink? I've got beer, milk, juice and bottled water. I think I have a bottle of wine somewhere too."

"What kind of beer?" she asked.

"La Chimay Rouge, Leffe Blonde, Stella, Guiness and PBR."

"Stella, please," she said.

I came back with a Stella for her and a Leffe Blonde for myself.

"So, you like beer."

"As do you, apparently. Although, I don't know how any true beer lover would have the gumption to spit tequila shots into it."

"Please," she said, "It was a Bud light. I was doing myself a favor on so many levels."

"So, about your amazing escape skills..."

"If you swear not to say anything, I have a confession to make."

"Scout's honor," I said solemnly.

"I am getting so sick of dodging Newton. Why can't guys take a hint?"

"Some guys, guys like Newton don't catch things like that. Or forget it even happened. I wouldn't be surprised if his mission to get you to go out with him is still on, even though it was totally obvious to him that you ditched him this evening."

She looked momentarily horrified.

"I heard Jacob Black's been dropping in at the offices more frequently."

She rolled her eyes, "He, at least, has the decency to observe my personal space issues as well take note of my intense dislike for cheesy one liners."

"So he's not on your shit list then?"

She shrugged, "No, but I'm not carving his name and mine on the closest tree either."

I stood up and got the scrabble game from the bookcase. We started setting up, and after drawing my letters and thinking for a bit, she interrupted me.

"Why did you drop out of med school?"

It was the first time she ever asked me a personal question, and it took me a few moments to figure out how I was going to answer. I didn't give her the short and sweet answer, nor did I feel like hashing it out. Instead I said, "It was too big of a deal. Every day that I was in class I would calculate how much it was costing me financially. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to be a doctor. I knew on some level that I applied because of my father, but I couldn't justify putting all that money towards an education that I probably wouldn't even use. I could keep up with the classes, but there were so many other people who had applied who had that drive, that love for it. I could never really compete or compare.

It took me a month of avoiding my family's calls and my friends' emails before I got up the nerve to make the announcement that I had withdrawn from school. I was already in London at that time, and I was expecting for shit to really hit the fan. Instead, I was surprised to find out that I had a lot of support, especially from my father. Turns out he was proud everything that I did, including music."

There was a not uncomfortable silence and we played a few rounds. I was surprised to note that she really was going to kick my ass in Scrabble. She was already a good 40 points ahead of me, and I could tell that her mind wasn't really on the game at all.

"What are your parents like?" I asked.

"My parents were great," she said, focusing on her tiles.

I waited to see if she was going to elaborate but was sorry to have brought up a topic that she didn't seem to want to talk about. I was mistaken.

"They died when I was young. I don't remember them that well. The person who is like a father to me, his name is Charlie. He's the one who keeps calling. He pretty much raised me single-handedly. He was my mother's first love."

"Is Charlie living in Toronto?"

"Not too far from Toronto."

"What is Charlie like?"

"Quiet. Understanding. Supportive."

"Are you... angry with him?" I asked, remembering how she reacted after his phone call on Monday.

She shook her head, "No. Not really. He's just... too protective. He keeps asking me if I've eaten, if I'm making friends, if I am getting any sleep... it's driving me nuts."

"How did he take your news about moving out here?"

"He knew why I had to leave, but he doesn't wholeheartedly approve. He's hoping I'll be back home in a month."

I couldn't help but worry that she was going to do just that. It must have been written all over my face because she surprised me by reaching for my hand and squeezing it gently.

"I signed a contract, Edward. You know that. 2 years. I'm not planning on letting anyone down. You have some time to work up to my scrabble level, don't worry."

I laughed and this time it was she who rubbed comforting circles on the top of my hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters. No infringement intended.**

Chapter 7

BPOV

A couple of weeks after kicking Edward's ass at Scrabble, a freak heatwave hit and it made everyone cranky, groggy and uncomfortable. While I was getting things done at work, I couldn't bear to be around anyone. My door remained firmly shut, and even the others had taken to closing their own office doors as well. Rosalie and Alice coped by wearing breezy dresses and strappy shoes and the guys simply came in wearing shorts and t-shirts. I stuck to my uniform of jeans and t-shirts, though I did wish I had the time and energy to shop for something lighter.

They had taken a vote and vowed against cranking up the aircon. The heatwave was supposed to break in a matter of days, and would get back down to the normal cool and wet weather, but for now it was almost intolerable. Aside from work, I did nothing. I cancelled out on invitations from all of the Cullens, and practically ran away from any other person who approached me. A disagreement with Rosalie did nothing to improve my temper, so I avoided everything, even going so far as to programming all the phones to go straight to voicemail and not bothering to check my personal email.

I paced my apartment when at home, and couldn't find anything to occupy my time. It made me broody and sullen. I didn't feel like completing any of my own projects, and even my habit of sleeping my problems away were fail. My insomnia was stronger than ever, and I was ready to beat the shit out of the next person who dared to even wave in my direction.

After six attempts to fall asleep and a totally useless shower that made me feel even hotter than before, I had enough. I checked the clock on the microwave, saw that it was after 3 am, and after a moment of consideration, hastily pulled on a bra, undershirt, and a pair of skanky cut-offs. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and slid on my flipflops. Fuck the possibility of being stared at by one of the Cullens, it was too bloody hot to worry about modesty at this late hour.

I quietly let myself out of the apartment, and took the stairs to the lobby. I had just made it to the fridge where I knew there should have been another of those freaking amazing brownies, when I heard someone clear his throat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Edward said, a slow flush appearing at the base of his neck.

My ongoing fury instantly turned to lust as I turned to see him sprawled out on the couch wearing just a pair of snug fitting running shorts and a fine layer of perspiration over his body. I automatically averted my eyes, and wiped a bead of my own sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand.

"I wasn't scared," I told him, restraining the urge to cross my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry," he repeated and I forced myself to look back at him. He exhaled shakily, "It's pretty hot."

We both had our eyes locked on each other, and it took all of my control to not look away at what I really wanted to see. He swallowed audibly and I could feel my pulse hammering wildly.

"Just… just go ahead and look," I said and motioned for him to stand up as well.

For what seemed to be a long time, he stared my body up and down but I was too busy doing the same thing. My eyes drew up and down the length of his body, and I tried to keep my face void of expression. He was lean but muscular and his pale skin was more striking in the moonlight that came in from the high windows of the lobby. He had a wonderfully taut abdomen, and darkening hair that trailed from his navel to the waistband of his shorts. Not wanting to tempt myself any further, I quickly averted my eyes, but not after checking out his runner's legs, lightly muscled arms, and back to his broad chest.

"What… what are you doing up?" he asked, nonsensically, though I appreciated his conversation starter in the moment.

"I don't know, I have insomnia, I never sleep."

"Since when?" he seemed surprised. He sat back down on the couch, and I went after my brownie again. I sat opposite of him after getting a bottle of water and letting my flipflops fall to the floor. Already, I was starting to relax, once I quit focusing on his body.

"Since like the 90s. Don't worry, this is nothing new, though the heat adds to it," I assured him.

"Have you ever tried to do anything about it?"

"Meh, I tried changing my diet, and I exercise regularly. I hate the idea of prescription medication, so I generally just try to do my best on my own. "

"That does explain some things," he mused.

"What things?"

"Oh, why I can hear you walking around at night at weird hours. I thought maybe you were a sleepwalker."

"I'm sorry," I apologised quickly, "I thought you said you couldn't hear me from downstairs."

He waved me off, "Don't worry about it. I can only hear noises from the flooring, not music or voices or your television."

"I don't watch tv," I muttered, but tried apologising again. Fuck, I was up late a lot, and always paced around. I could only begin to imagine him having to listen to my manic ways.

"I said don't worry about it," he repeated, "I only hear it if I'm awake. I'm not a great sleeper either, so half the time I'm already up playing the piano or watching the news. You don't hear that, do you?"

I shook my head, but asked, "Why don't you sleep well?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "Esme used to think it was because I was so quiet as a child. I didn't talk much when I was young, and aside from music, had very few outlets of expression. I spent a lot of time awake at night, unable to keep my mind from being active. I never really outgrew the habit."

He looked over at my expression of interest, but I focused on eating my brownie.

"What?" he prodded.

"You grew up with the others? Alice and Jasper? Emmett and Rose?"

He nodded, "I was adopted, just like the others. Carlisle adopted me on his own, before he met Esme. She had adopted Rosalie and Jasper on her own. Not a year after they met and married, they adopted Emmett, then Alice. We ranged in age from 8 to 12. Emmett's the oldest followed by Rosalie, Jasper, me and then Alice."

"It was like they were all meant for each other," he said thoughtfully, "Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice; they coupled off almost immediately. Rosalie and Emmett became best friends. They had an immediate relationship that I never managed with her, even though I had met her first. It was puppy love for them, right from the start. They were eleven and twelve. They never broke up, never dated anyone else. Of course, they kept it a secret, but nobody was really surprised when they finally admitted it to us. It wasn't a big deal.

"When Alice was adopted, she was still a child. Jasper was ten, almost eleven, but Alice was a very young eight year old. She followed him around like he hung the moon for her. Yet, he doted on her right back. It was difficult as they got older; there was always this weird tension about them. The year that Alice entered high school, Jasper asked permission from Esme and Carlisle to date her. There was a big family conference, and of course, nobody could deny them each other."

"It must have been difficult for you, growing up like that," I said.

He didn't say anything, and I continued on, "I can only imagine how it must have felt to be surrounded by so much love. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. I can see how it would be good to be part of a family that loved each other so much, but I would imagine that it might have been kind of… lonely, too."

"I guess I did feel kind of left out, from time to time," he admitted.

I nodded and reached for his hand. He returned my comforting squeeze and then said, "I heard about your disagreement with Rosalie."

I let out a breath of air, but shook my head, "She was only trying to be… helpful."

"She got into your face about your admirers," he prodded.

"Edward, the only reason why Mike and Jacob, and I guess, Eric and Tyler are interested in me is because I am new. I know how small towns are. Rosalie, Alice and Emmett… they mean well enough. However, at this point, I'm really only interested in running into you and Jasper these days. Neither of you push me to make a decision about meeting people, and for that I am everfucking grateful."

I closed my eyes and continued hurriedly, "Edward, I'd like to apologise if they are pushing you on me as well. I'm sure they are saying stuff to you, too."

"What?" he asked loudly, and I opened my eyes to see him staring at me in amazement, "They don't have to push me on you. You know that. I love being with you."

"I meant romantically," I clarified.

"Would you… would you still say no if I asked you out," he questioned and I sighed wearily.

"Edward, I didn't say that to sucker you in for a date or anything."

"You told Rosalie that you knew I didn't feel that way about you. Why would you say that? You know I like you. You don't think that I think of you as a buddy, do you? Am I your buddy?" he demanded, appearing both hurt and horrified.

"Edward Cullen," I said, taking a deep breath, "We are 100% absolutely not buddies. I… don't know what we are, but I don't think we fall under the buddy category. Obviously."

He took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and said, "Just so we are clear. I like you, a fucking hell of a lot. Crystal clear is this: I don't like you as a buddy. I'd ask you out, but I recognise your stance on no dating. I don't want to lose you as a friend, but can handle being your friend if that is all that you are comfortable with. Bella, all you have to do is say the word, or even fucking send me a text message giving me the nod and I will do anything possible to persuade you to go out with me romantically. I want that, Bella Swan."

I squeezed his hand again, and said lowly, "Edward. I know you want that. I honestly think, though, that you'd be a fool to go there. I'm… no good at that kind of relationship, and I don't ever want to let you down."

"You won't let me down," he said stubbornly.

"You can't know that," I said, and felt so sorry for him, and sorry for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I know, and you know... S****tephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters.**

Chapter Eight

EPOV

It was the first time in a month that I was able to spend some time in my office. The first production that Bella had been involved in had been a resounding success. Alice had been beyond elated to find out that she didn't use a penny from her budget. Rosalie was impressed as well, because she had been offering advertising space in the programme in lieu of monetary payment. She had even taken over that task, inviting Rosalie over to her apartment one evening to check out her computer set-up and high end printer. She had offered to print the programmes and practically begged Rosalie to let her design them.

This, in turn, made Rosalie like her even more. Their earlier conflict regarding Bella's disinterest in any of the other crew was forgotten quickly, and Rosalie was more than grateful for Bella's offer. It had always been one of her main tasks for the theatre and Rosalie found it more of a pain in the ass than anything. After a morning of showing Bella the database, and Bella providing us samples of her past programme designs, we were sold. The programmes went off without a hitch and everyone remarked positively about them. We had one of our most well-attended runs and we couldn't help but realize that it was in great part due to Bella.

Each night, after the performances we would have a meet and greet and she surprised us all by attending and working the crowd. She was a complete professional during the run and it showed. Like us who worked backstage or in the booth, she wore the typical blacks during the show, but wowed us all by changing for the meet & greet parties into modest skirt and sweater combinations with actual colour. I found it beyond difficult to perform my own duties, often becoming distracted as I watched her meet people quietly but appreciatively, and manage to hold conversations with total strangers.

From the actors to the crew, everyone remarked favorably about her. Everybody was sold on Bella. She worked very hard, and was always prepared. Her office was completely organized, and I was impressed with how much she had gotten done in the short time she had been here. Rosalie and Alice often dropped by her office with cupcakes and coffee, and while Bella still didn't speak more than a word or two at a time generally, I could often hear girlish laughter from down the hallway. One more than one occasion I moved from my desk to the hallway and was surprised to see both Emmett and Jasper do the same. Each time it had happened, they gave me a look of encouragement and approval.

I couldn't do anything though. I knew that if I pushed too hard, Bella would distance herself from me. With that in mind, I let her set the terms of our interaction. It pleased me to know that she did make attempts to see me, even after our conversation during the heat wave. I had been on edge for days after that conversation, certain that she was avoiding me. However, once the heat wave passed, we fell back into an easy companionship that was shaded with an apparent mutual attraction.

We had fallen into the habit of running together, and I vowed after our first run, to step up my program. She was light and quick on her feet, and while it wasn't a challenge to match her speed, she had set up her own program of steady running and quick sprints. I definitely felt the burn. I don't know how I managed to avoid visually feasting on her, especially when she showed up wearing a fitted fleece and white gym shorts that made her legs look as if they went for miles but it was a success. Of course, I had to try and concentrate on remembering everything from the periodic table, the New Testament, and number 1 albums from the 70s to keep her from visually noticing my apparent interest.

She was turning my world upside down. I was constantly aware of her presence and could feel her whenever she was nearby. I could pick her voice from a crowded room, and I spent every available moment just thinking about her; wondering what she was doing, how she was feeling, when I was going to be able to see her next. I still wanted her. Between our first conversation about never wanting to date again, and her agreement that we were definitely not buddies, I didn't push it. However, the more time we spent together, the more I needed to be with her.

Emmett wouldn't let up on me and felt the need to drop her name into every single bloody conversation we had. Rosalie didn't say a word to me about her, and while I was grateful at first, I was soon growing suspicious as to why she wasn't demanding details from me. Bella had stated her limits, but Rosalie generally held no mercy for me. Alice, too, refrained from mentioning her name around me, which was more alarming. Jasper assured me that I had nothing to worry about, which did nothing for setting my mind at ease. My parents, who had loved her from first sight also said nothing about my obvious interest.

Carlisle doted on her the same way he doted on all the ladies in our family. Sometimes he would show up at the office with flowers for all the girls, and she never failed to feel touched by his inclusion. I knew that Esme regularly phoned her, checking in to see if she needed anything or popping over with food that she had recently had an overabundance of. This was something that she used to do with me, knowing that my coupled siblings had their own family meal times together.

I was fucking ecstatic to receive phone calls from her, inviting me up to help her eat a casserole or lasagna on occasion, and I replied in turn some mornings to invite her down to share breakfast and coffee with me. I learned more about her past, and while she never discussed prior relationships, she did have good stories about her experiences in theatre, and her love for music. Neither of us had much use for television, but at least once a week she would come downstairs for a coffee in front of the fireplace with me. She favoured dog-eared paperbacks, while I idly played the guitar. I knew she'd listen to me sing, but she would hold up the book in front of her face, as if to ensure my own privacy.

I did pimp my spare room for her, and lugged a drum kit in for her. I showed her how I soundproofed the room, and she was impressed that nothing could be heard outside my apartment. Her expression was hard to read after I presented her with a key to my apartment, inviting her to use the drum kit any time she wanted, even if I wasn't around. She would call me and once she knew that I would be out of the apartment for a few hours she'd come down. The only evidence that she had even been there would be the short note she'd leave behind, thanking me for the opportunity to play.

I startled at the knock on my office door. It had been open, but she waited in the hallway until I said, "Bella, come in. Come in."

"Hello," she greeted, stepping into the room.

"It's nice to see you," I admitted, motioning for her to join me on the couch in the corner of my office.

"Likewise."

"Finally, a slow day," I observed, waiting for her to feel more at ease. I had come to learn that the one word sentences would always begin a conversation, but after a bit of time had passed, she would open up more.

"Yes," she managed.

"This is the first time in a month that I feel I've been able to sit back and relax. I know we have the fundraiser coming up at the end of the month, but for the next week or two, it should be kind of slow," I told her.

"Alice said that I could have some time off. I've booked a lot of hours and she says she feels guilty for giving me so much stuff to do my first month in."

She paused, momentarily distracted by an errant hair that she quickly tucked behind her ear and continued pensively, "Everybody seems to be leaving town. Emmett and Rosalie are leaving for San Fransisco tomorrow, and Alice said that she and Jasper were planning a trip to New York City in a couple of days. I just dropped by to see if you were going anywhere, as well," she said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"No. I didn't make any plans," I told her, "I thought I'd just stay home and savor the quietness. Even Carlisle and Esme are leaving to visit some friends in Chicago so I said I'd keep tabs on their house, the theatre, and here. I'm in charge of watering plants, feeding fish, and general security."

Normally, I would have booked a flight out east to catch up with a few buddies, but I had hoped that with the others gone it would give me a chance to spend some time with her, if she stayed in town.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her, wondering if she would head back to Toronto.

"I'm not leaving," she told me, finally glancing at me. Her brown eyes met me, then darted quickly away before catching mine again. "I've got an outside project that I'm working on, but really, I just want to hang out, maybe do a little shopping, catch a movie in town..."

I tried not to jump on that, but I was fucked if I was going to let it slide by, "I haven't seen a movie in a theatre for awhile now, mind if I join you when you go?"

She simply nodded, "There's about three movies that are playing..."

She listed them off, and I couldn't care less what movie we saw, just so long as we were together.

I waved a hand at her, "What one do you want to see?"

"I like explosions, mass mayhem and total chaos," she admitted, "I don't know if I could handle anything too deep, and I can't handle the tearjerker."

"Good, because I'd hate to let you see me cry," I was relieved.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows in surprise, "You cry at movies?"

I was curious about her reaction and nodded, "Sure I do. I might pretend I've got something in my eye, but I react to emotional scenes just as much as the next person..."

"I hate crying," she said flatly.

"I can't imagine not crying during a great movie, a spectacular song, a fucking great book," I admitted, "I can't help it."

She looked away again, but was somewhat amused, "I guess it's no surprise to hear that I just suppress everything."

"We all handle it the best way we can, I'm sure. How we express it, well... some of us try to control our feelings and some of know when it's best just to let things happen."

"And you fall into the latter category?" she questioned, still looking away.

"I try not to beat myself up for every little thing, these days. When I was young, not only was I quiet, but also somewhat anxious. I over thought things a lot, and it wasn't until I started to use music as an outlet for what I was feeling, that things started to get better for me, emotionally," I told her, trying to keep my voice matter-of-fact.

"I was quiet as a child, too," she barely whispered, "I liked to read a lot, so I spent a lot of time at the library. I wrote a lot, and that helped me."

"Are you still writing?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Work-related stuff."

"What's your outside project?"

"I... I still have a contractual obligation to fulfill. My deadline is close. It's a multi-disciplinary project. I'm working with film, live music, pre-recorded music, projectors and lights," she admitted.

"Really?" I couldn't hide my interest, "How did this happen? When is it due? When you say it's a contractual obligation, what do you mean? How do you present it?"

Bella shook her head, but grinned, "Theoretically, I would present in front of an audience and record it. Then, from that archival material, I would edit and send in report detailing my project results. However, because of my new location, I've made arrangements to film it from a variety of angles and include all film with an edit. It's due in a couple of weeks. I'm done with single shots and close-ups. I need a couple of wide angle shots and was going to work on it this week what with the theatre being closed. Jasper already gave me the keys and a run-down on the boards."

"Do you need any help?" I asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

"You can spot me when I hang lights, and maybe give me another tutorial on the sound board, if you'd like," she said, after a moment of consideration.

"You don't need any help with the filming?" I was disappointed.

"Edward," she shook her head at me, "It's really boring shit. I'm sure you've got better things to do on your holiday. Besides, the point is that I'm supposed to film it."

"I don't have anything better to do," I said, stubbornly, "anyway, I could be your assistant. I don't necessarily have to hold the camera. I'd do all the grunt work if you'd let me."

She sighed but nodded, "Fine. But it's not gonna be any kind of fun, and you'll hate how bossy I'll be. I'll try to reign it in, I guess."

I smiled, not able to picture her being bossy at all.

"Hey, are you going to Alice and Jasper's tonight? They invited me over for dinner," she said, breaking the silence.

I nodded, "Yeah. I got the invite too. Rose and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme are going to be there as well... I'm sure Mom and Alice will have a lot of leftovers and prepared meals just waiting for us to bring home with us. Emmett usually leaves gift certificates for pizza."

She said nothing, suddenly still.

"Bella, what is it?" I questioned, watching as her she briefly closed her eyes.

"You... your family... you're all so... good to me."

"It's not difficult," I said gently, reaching for her hand. I held my breath, not knowing if she was going to pull away or not.

She didn't pull away, and I slowly slid closer to her. I gently put my arm around her, and after a few moments, she rested her head on my shoulder. We sat like that for a few minutes, then she lifted her head, gave my hand a slight squeeze and stood up.

"I... I'll see you later, Edward."

"See you soon, Bella," I said quietly, and watched as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Edward, would you hurry up in there?" Alice demanded loudly, as I looked in the mirror, trying to assert some sort of control over my hair.

"Alice, I've been in here for less than five minutes, cut me some fucking slack," I hollered.

"Our guests will be here any moment, and I need to make sure everything is presentable," she said, and I knew she wanted to go over the guest bathroom with another round of Mr Clean.

"That's what I'm trying to do," I muttered under my breath as I exited the room.

"What's with you?" she asked, as I brushed by her.

"What's with you?" I countered, "It's just the family and Bella."

"You know how I like everything to be perfect," she said, and I leaned on the doorframe, watching her deftly wipe the countertop again.

"I don't know how Jasper puts up with this," I shook my head.

"Same way you put up with any annoying thing that Bella does, I suppose," she told me.

"Bella doesn't do anything annoying, besides, it's not the same thing at all."

"Edward, who do you think you're fooling? It's obvious you've got it bad for her."

I started to protest and she gave me the sweetest of smiles, "Hey. It's me, your favorite sister. I'm happy for you. I know that it must be hard to have to hide your feelings from her right now, but you don't have to hide them from any of us."

"I don't hide my feelings from her," I said stubbornly.

"Have you told her that you're attracted to her?" she countered right back.

"Of course I have. Bella doesn't want to date me," I admitted.

She gave me a bittersweet smile, "She doesn't want to date, period. I definitely don't think you should take this too personally. She isn't ready, but she will be, soon enough. I can see that things are starting to change for her."

"Really?"

Alice nodded, "She's opening up a bit more each day. Jasper says she seems more at ease, and is becoming more comfortable with everyone. And, she can't keep her eyes off of you, even if she thinks no one else is watching."

"Alice, don't tease me."

"Truth," she said, solemn.

I pondered that, and finally realized that I was smiling. Alice, however, seemed worried.

"What is it?"

"I know that she talks to you more than us... and I don't want you to feel like you are talking about her behind her back, but... Edward... whatever happened to her... is there anything I can do to help her? Maybe Carlisle or Esme?"

I shook my head, not wanting to answer. She waited and I sighed, "She's... handling things as best as she can. Alice? She really hasn't said anything to you? Or anyone else?"

"No, Edward, she hasn't. I think she might have talked with Carlisle, though. He's been making a habit of dropping in to see her every couple of days. When I mentioned it though, he gave me that doctor confidentiality bullshit. Jasper says Bella visits with him, but doesn't say much."

I was surprised. I was about to say something else but there was a knock at the front door.

I wanted badly to check myself out in the mirror again, and Alice smiled up at me, "Go on, I'll get the door, but you look fantastic as always."

I rolled my eyes at her, and she said, "You can tell that you're happier these days, too."

With that, she walked down the hallway to greet her guests.

Throughout dinner, Bella was her quiet self, but Alice had been right. She seemed far more at ease with us, and I loved her interactions with my family. She had been the last to arrive, bearing a large vanilla frosted cake with her, which everyone gushed over.

"WTF? Did you make this?" Emmett demanded, getting very close to the cake she had set down on the counter.

She slapped his hand away as he reached to put a finger in the frosting, "Emmett Cullen, if you touch my cake before dessert, I will show you what pain really is."

Rose laughed loudly and gave Bella a high five. Emmett looked apologetic but said, "Come on then, let's eat. I need to know if Bella can cook as good as she can dish it out."

Bella caught my eye and she shook her head as everyone laughed.

Alice led us to the dining room, and Bella paused, pulling out her cellphone, "I'm sorry," she apologized to us all, "I've been waiting for this call all day."

Alice smiled warmly and waved a hand at her, and Bella disappeared down the hallway.

When she came back, she wore a pleased expression on her face, and when she sat down beside me I leaned over, "Good news?"

"Definitely not bad news," she said agreeably, "My last shipment arrives tomorrow afternoon, and I've been waiting for ages for Marcus to get it all together. He tried to get everything on my list but it was going to be just too damned expensive to ship. However, I sold a story a couple of months ago and he's depositing the cheque for me tomorrow. Say, Edward? Are there any good music stores here in town?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "What are you looking for, Bella? If its equipment, we'll have to go to Seattle, I think. There's a place in town that sells instruments that aren't badly priced, though."

"I need a banjo and an alto saxaphone."

"Edward has a banjo," Alice offered immediately, "Do you have a saxaphone?"

The others were staring at us intently and I shook my head, "No but Sherriff's here in town might have one. Otherwise, Hollinger Music might be a good place to look."

She looked pensive, "I don't know. I'd love to borrow the keyboard if that's cool, but I kind of wanted my own banjo. I guess, if you'd lend it to me that would be great. Marcus couldn't send the banjo in this shipment; it wouldn't be worth it."

"You can borrow anything from me, anytime you want," I told her, and she smiled up at me, thankful. She reached for my hand that had been resting on the table and squeezed it warmly until Emmett asked, "Who's Marcus?"

She dropped my hand immediately, and I looked up to see almost everyone else visibly cringing.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess you'd say he was my manager. He still helps me out from time to time."

"I didn't know you were musically inclined, Bella," Esme said, giving me a pointed and pleased look which Bella chose to ignore.

She smiled at my mother, "I just like to putter around, really."

"Maybe one day you'll play for us," Carlisle suggested encouragingly.

She looked around the table and drew in a breath, "I'm actually going to be playing tonight at the Black Sow. With Jacob and a few of the stage crew guys."

"Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed, "How did that happen? I didn't even know you knew any of the stage crew."

"I don't," she explained, "Well, I know Jacob, and he bet me..." she immediately stopped talking and I could see her cheeks beginning to flush.

"What did he bet you, sweetheart?" Jasper asked kindly.

She shook her head, and tried to explain, smiling slightly, "He's arranged tonight to be like a battle of the bands. Actually, it's a battle between the two of us. We each perform a song, and whoever gets the most applause for the song wins the round. They pass around a hat after each set and whoever wins the most sets gets the winnings. It's pathetic, really. He's going to win, but he was just so damned cocky about it that I got in his face about it. I shouldn't have. I hardly know anyone in town. He's got a shitload of groupies, so I doubt there's any possible way..."

"I'll be your groupie," I interrupted.

There was a chorus of agreement around the table and Carlisle asked, "Bella, honey, why didn't you say anything before? You know that we will all support you with anything you do."

"Ah..." she shrugged, "Rose and Em leave tomorrow, as do you and Esme. I knew that Jasper and Alice would be busy getting ready to leave as well, so... besides... I'm pretty nervous. It's going to suck so bad..."

"Bella Swan!" Alice shouted, "Don't you dare say that. I'm sure you'll rock the house. What are you playing? What are you wearing?"

Bella laughed, "Alice, I know you are dying to dress me up, but I've got that all covered. I figured that any extra ammunition would be a good thing. I've got a couple of costume changes suitable to the music I'm playing."

My mind was whirling like mad with that, and even Jasper and Emmett looked deep in thought. Rosalie cuffed Emmett upside the head and Jasper looked at Alice contritely.

"You said you sold a story?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded, but it was obvious from her expression that she did not want to talk about that, so Carlisle gracefully changed the subject. We ate a dinner that was filled with conversations, and a growing excitement. By the time we got to the cake, everybody seemed to feed off of each other's moods. Bella was nervous though, and I didn't hesitate to hold her hand protectively under the table.

"Not bad, shorty," Emmett sighed, after eating another slice of her cake.

"Thanks, buddy," she grinned, and squeezed my hand. She stood up, "Ladies, gentlemen... Emmett. It's been lovely, but I gotta go get ready. See you all there? It starts at 9."

I stood up with her and we all walked her to the front door. She accepted hugs and words of encouragement from everyone, and she stood on her toes and gave Carlisle a quick kiss on his cheek after he whispered something in her ear.

At last, she turned to me, and I hugged her again, closing my eyes as she allowed me to hold her. She pulled back, seemed about to speak and then shook her head.

"I can't believe I'm going onstage tonight... stupid Jacob Black."

"I could kick his ass for you, before the challenge. Then you wouldn't have to go on," I told her.

She gave me a wide, sunny smile, "Edward, I can't imagine you kicking anyone's ass. I know you're good at everything, but you're too damned good to go busting chops."

"I'm not that good," I warned her, thinking about how great I would feel to hurl a punch or two in Jacob's direction. Jacob Black was getting on my fucking nerves.

"Well, save it for another day. Just, if it looks like I'm going to pass out, or if I freeze on stage, save me."

"Always," I promised, and she quickly hugged me again, before giving a half-wave at everyone else and went back to her own apartment.

I turned, and rolled my eyes as everyone stared at me.

"Not a word, please. Not a word."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for the words of encouragement and keeping up with my story. It is greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters. As if you didn't know by now.**

Chapter 9

BPOV

Fuck, I was nervous. Like, really nervous.

I hated performing for this reason, and it never got any easier for me no matter how much I had practised.

Fucking Jacob Black.

The Black Sow was a dive, pure and simple. Small stage, small black and white tiled dance floor and thirty dirty looking tables with mismatched chairs surrounding them, and surrounding the stage. There was barely enough room for Jacob's band and their belongings, which involved a drum kit, keyboard, and a variety of electric guitars. To the right of the stage was a black piano, and surprisingly, it was in perfect condition. I had cleaned it myself until it gleamed like a son of a bitch. It was actually shocking to see such a magnificent instrument in such a shit hole.

I travelled light with my own guitar, computer, projector and a portable screen. I had more costume changes than equipment. There was no dressing room; just a green room off from the back of the stage, and the boys had somehow managed to erect a curtained area for me to change in privacy. There was a full length mirror as well, and a table to hold my makeup items and wigs.

Yes, wigs.

Marcus, my sort-of manager, had schooled me in the fine art of performance preparation, and not-so-secretly wished for the opportunity to doll it up as well. I had told him that was what drag nights were all about, but he wasn't a performer, he said, he just liked pretty things. Fuck, I missed Marcus. He never gave me shit about being quiet, never forced me to socialise and yet, he encouraged my music in a way that never seemed pushy or controlling.

My first number, after Jacob's anthem rock cover with his rag tag band, was, admittedly, quite a smash. I covered an oldie as well, as we had previously agreed that there were to be no originals performed during our contest. Jacob had received a polite round of applause, but it was hard to judge the response so soon. It was early, and there were still people trickling in.

The Cullens sat right up front, with Carlisle and Esme sitting in the middle of the long table and all their children surrounding them. I couldn't help but look fondly at them, as the table was littered with pitchers of cheap beer and bowls of stale pretzels. Esme took a long drink from her pint glass, and leaned into Carlisle as Rosalie talked with her, pointing at the performers.

I could only imagine what Rosalie was saying. The rest of Jacob's band were simply guys around town with a little bit of musical experience. Though he had made formal introductions in the past, I never got around to matching the names he had said with the faces. Invariably, I'd call a guy by the wrong name, and would shrug my shoulders whenever corrected. In turn, the guys started calling me by any other random female name, though it didn't piss me off like they thought it would.

I stepped out onto the stage wearing a torn rock shirt, ripped blue jeans and black boots. I knew from practices that Jacob was performing his anthem rock song first, so I followed up with one as well. It called for big hair, and big hair was what I had. The wigs that Marcus had sent me went with all the songs that I was playing, and I was almost unrecognisable with the teased and crimped mullet perched on my head. Well, the Dee Snider makeup helped out with that as well.

I enjoyed the costumes that I trucked out, because I felt somewhat anonymous under the hair and makeup. I wasn't bothered by wearing the short skirts, fitted dresses and high heels that went with my other numbers. As each costume change was made, the applause grew louder. It didn't hurt that my music was tight. I only fucked up a couple of times, but I couldn't tell by the audience if they noticed at all. My voice was strong and grew huskier as the night wore on. It sounded pretty sexy, I had to admit. By mid-evening, it was clear who the winner was.

Jacob Black didn't seem upset by my landslide victory. In fact, he smiled up at me encouragingly from the band table to the left of the stage, and clapped just as wildly as everyone else. Every time the call to rate us came and went, he'd saunter over to me, shaking my hand for the win.

I didn't have any time at all to visit the Cullens as I had costume changes, but every once in awhile I caught the eyes of my friends. Carlisle and Esme beamed up at me in pride, and cheered wildly after every song. Rosalie and Alice screamed with girl power when I rocked the sexier outfits and sang along with some of my chick rock songs. Jasper and Emmett pounded the table with their beers and whooped loudly as well. Edward though, Edward seemed to be in shock. I couldn't help but smirk at him when I crossed the stage during my numbers, or wailed out on the guitar.

Some of my songs were done with accompanying shots of me playing other instruments and shown on my rickety projector and screen. It required precise timing, and I pretty much shit my pants whenever I used it. The power grid at The Black Sow was unpredictable at best, but it lasted throughout the majority of the night. It only cut out on my last song, and I shrugged as the guys tinkered around with it as I paced the stage.

I finally decided just to enjoy the piano, which was left behind in favour for the electric keyboard that Jacob's band loved to use. After Jessica had gone around to the many tables with tealights, she approached me at the piano and gave me several candles stuck into empty wine bottles, after laying a protective cloth over the top of the piano. It gave me enough light to play, and I lost myself in the music and my singing.

After the last note rang out in the eerily quiet room, there was a moment of dead silence followed by thunderous applause. I cleared my throat, gave a spastic half-wave from the piano, and pretty much bolted for the dressing room.

I guess Jacob had anticipated that, and he cut me off, wrapping an arm around my waist and dragging me to the front of the stage. We took our bows, and he handed me the hat, which was filled with money. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I elbowed him in the chest as I waved at everyone again. He held me tighter, and I locked eyes with Edward, who sat with his hands clenched tightly. I elbowed Jacob more firmly, and left the stage area to finally sit with the Cullens. By that time, the power issues had been resolved and the jukebox was fired up for those who wanted more music before last call.

I sat down beside Edward and he immediately reached for my hand as the others began to tell me how much they liked my performance. I smiled and laughed with the others, and was grateful for the pint of beer that Jasper had slid over to me.

"Girl, you really rocked it," Rosalie said with a grin, as Alice fawned over my clothing, makeup and footwear.

"Hells, B, that was great," Emmett crowed, clanking his pint glass with mine.

"Bella, I'm impressed," Carlisle said and Esme leaned over Edward and pulled me into a quick hug.

I had to release Edward's hand to hug her back, but as soon as she pulled away, he reached for it again. He leaned into me and said lowly, "Bella…" and then gave me a slow smile.

"Thank god that's over with," I sighed, and quickly finished my pint. Emmett laughed and refilled it again. I drank this one more slowly, and Edward said, "I can't believe that you… your music, and your voice…"

I laughed at the fact that he couldn't even complete a sentence and squeezed his hand, "Thanks, Edward."

"No really," he breathed into my ear, and I could feel a blush begin to spread across my cheeks.

He turned his body towards me, effectively blocking me from the others. He grabbed my other hand and said, "That was simply superb. You play wonderfully. Your video projection was pure art, and I can't believe your range…"

"Edward," I cut him off, "Thanks, but seriously, I need to calm down from all that. I'm going up to get a shot," I told him, and stood up.

He stood up as well and said, "Don't. I'll get it. What do you want?"

I looked at him thankfully and said, "Tequila, please. I'm going to go get changed, then. See you in a sec." I handed him a twenty from my hat, but he waved me off.

He turned to the others to get their drink requests as I crossed the dance floor and headed to the green room. I dashed away from Mike Newton who strode towards me, giving him a quick wave and smile, pointing apologetically at my outfit, hoping he would get the hint.

I entered the green room and was met by cheers from the guys, who began to tell me about our success at The Sow on a Monday night.

"They never get that many people here," Jacob told me, as I closed the curtain behind me and began peeling off my stockings and dress.

"You must have promoted a hell of a lot," I said, fluffing out my hair after I had changed back into my black jeans, t-shirt and hoodie.

"Not at all," he told me, as I began wiping the heavy makeup from my face, and applying a bit of eyeliner and lip balm, "After your first number, everyone began whipping out their cellphones and making phone calls. Within the first half hour, Sid had to stop people from coming in because of the capacity limit. That's all you, Bella."

I stepped from behind the curtain and he moved to approach me again but I backed up in surprise.

"Hey," he said, looking hurt, "I was just going to give you a hug."

"I'm not much for that," I told him, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"But you can hold hands with Cullen?" he asked, frowning.

"Edward is my best friend," I told him.

"Who wants you all to himself," Jacob responded in disdain.

"Jake, I'm not here to discuss Edward. In fact, I'm going back out to finish my beer, then I am going to pack it up and go home. I'm sorry that you don't like him, but that doesn't mean that I don't. Thanks for tonight, though. I had fun, and it was a blast." I told him, trying to move past him.

He blocked me again, and this time I gave him a shove, "Seriously, Jake, I gotta jet."

"Bella, you don't really like that douchebag, do you?"

I sighed in exasperation, "Frankly, Jacob, that's none of your fucking business. God, I am so sick of this."

"Well, I'm sick of that pasty freak fawning all over you. His family is cool enough, but Edward Cullen is all wrong for you. He's a stuck up snob."

My eyes widened but I said firmly, "Get out of my way, Jake. If you don't let me pass, I'm going to fucking kick the shit out of you. If you ever say another word about Edward Cullen to me again, you might as well forget about speaking to me again, _period_. Got it?"

Jake looked upset about this, but wisely kept his mouth shut. I tossed a wave at the others, who were already starting in on him. I headed for the table where the Cullens sat, and Edward eyed my dark expression with concern.

He slid my shot over to me, and I succeeded in giving him a half-smile in return.

"What is it?" he asked, as I smoothed my expression before the others could notice.

I shook my head at him, and I slowly drank down the shot of tequila. I watched as Jacob walked to the front of the stage and began gathering up his things. Jacob fixed me with an apologetic look, and managed not to scowl at Edward.

This time, I was the one to reach for a hand to hold.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters.**

Chapter 10

EPOV

Prior to the night he challenged Bella to a play-off, I had really never given Jacob Black much thought.

Throughout our teenage years, he had gone to school on the rez, and throughout college, I had gone away to school while he remained in the area. It was a fluke that he worked in the theatre, as, to my knowledge, he didn't have any sort of theatrical aspirations in the least. His work with the theatre consisted mostly in carpentry for sets, and general maintenance of the building itself. He was a trusted employee, though he tended to keep to himself and the other people he grew up with.

I had seen him play at The Black Sow of course, but I wasn't a big fan of his musical repertoire that consisted of bland Top 40 hits, current and past. He did have a bunch of local groupies, but he wasn't full of himself either, which was somewhat surprising. He had asked both Jasper and I to play with him on one occasion or another, and I sometimes filled in for one of his buddies if they were desperate, but we had never really hit it off. He got along better with Jasper and had always seemed a bit on edge whenever I was around.

I knew that he was interested in Bella when she first set foot in town, but that was true of almost every single male in the vicinity. It wasn't until that evening that I really understood how close they were. Jacob was a few years younger than Bella, but the age difference didn't seem to bother either of them.

It was easy to see that she had developed an easy closeness with him; she laughed frequently whenever he was around, and if I had been pressed to speculate, I would have guessed that they had developed a sort of brother/sister relationship within the past month. She didn't seem to be bothered by his attentions; at least, not like she was bothered by Mike Newton's pursuance.

However, it was clear after her performance that some shit had gone down. He could barely look at me without projecting total hostility, something that had been absent before Bella's arrival. While we had never been friends in the past, I had actually thought he was a decent guy, until he started shooting me dirty looks, making rude comments under his breath, and totally avoiding my presence at work.

Under any other circumstance it might have bothered me, but for once in my life, I felt both anger and jealousy towards another person because of a woman. Every witty comment that they passed back and forth on stage heated my temper, and his not-so-subtle glances at her body as she strutted across the stage was far more annoying than any other person's gaze towards her.

It pissed me off, mostly, because I was worried. It was clear that I had missed out on a lot of Bella's life in town, because I had not even been aware of close she had become to Jacob Black. She had also mentioned another name earlier that evening, Marcus. Though she had easily drawn him as being someone she had worked with in the past, I couldn't help but think about how casually she mentioned his name.

The quiet Bella that I had come to know was the person who I thought she was. Yet, to participate in a night like tonight, and with the showmanship, confidence and zest that she possessed, all that too was equally exhilarating and shocking. _What the fuck did I even know of Bella Swan?_ I thought frequently during each new number. She deserved every single person's applause while she was onstage. She was an amazing musician, and had excellent pitch not to mention an easy patter that she maintained with the audience between songs. She wasn't one for jokes, but she had a dry wit that was evident whenever she spoke to the crowd.

I was surprised when she came back to the table with a fiery expression and a flush in her cheeks. She told me that everything was fine, but it was obvious when Jacob came back out to put away his gear from the stage that something he had either said or done had bothered her. After she took her drink of tequila, she reached over for my hand, and I was pleased that she had chosen me over him. Later, though, I drove myself crazy thinking that maybe she did it just to get back at him for something, and not out of any true feelings for me.

"Get a grip, Edward," Alice told me several days later, hugging me close to her as Jasper finished bringing her luggage to the car.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I protested, running a hand through my hair.

"Shut it, and get over yourself. We all saw what happened, and it was obvious to each and every one of us that she chose you! She may not be ready to date you, we talked about that, but isn't it clear that she likes you? That she'd rather be with you than anyone else?" Alice demanded.

I nodded unconvincingly and Jasper approached me, "Edward, dude. You've got to relax. Look. In about five minutes you'll be on your own with her. Take the time to just chill out. Help her with her project and have fun with her at the movies. I'm sure that Bella's looking forward to spending time with you alone just as much as you are. Don't fuck it up by overthinking."

I nodded again, and was able to pull it off convincingly.

"There you go," Jasper nodded back, satisfied.

I took their advice.

Not wanting to seem desperate, I waited a full half hour after Jasper and Alice's departure to knock on her door.

"Hey, Edward!" she greeted me with a smile, and opened the door wide for me to enter.

"Hi Bella," I greeted back, glad that she seemed happy to see me.

"Are you interested in taking a look at something?" she asked, leading me to her spare room.

"Holy shit," I breathed, never having seen it before.

She waited a few minutes while I took in my surroundings.

One long wall was filled with photos, framed and unframed of every imaginable subject material: celebrities; musicians; artists and their known work; silhouettes; instruments and buildings. Another wall held makeshift bookcases, and those that couldn't fit were stacked neatly in towers along the floor. A desk with two laptops and a desktop computer faced the wall with the windows, alongside a long table that reached to the end of the room. On top of that was her electric keyboard plugged into the desk top, and underneath were several filing cabinets and an old milk crate filled with cds. She had left her closet door open, and it seemed to hold jackets, shoes, and sporting equipment. The top of her desk held all sorts of wires and connectors, dvd and cd spools, post-it note pads, and dozens of pens in multiple colours. I was surprised to see a package of rolling papers alongside several packages of what appeared to be Canadian cigarettes. A coffee mug and an empty bottle of Corona was sitting near her leather desk chair.

"Fuck, Bella," I swore, unable to focus on any one object. Every few seconds a new surprise like a Darth Vadar memory stick or Klingon Bird of Prey warship pencil sharpener caught my eye.

She grinned, and allowed me to scan the titles in her bookcases, and said, "Hey, do you want anything to drink? Eat?"

"Got any more Corona?" I questioned trailing my fingers along spine after spine.

"Yeah, hang on, I'll be back in a few minutes," she told me, seeming pleased about something.

There was no rhyme or reason to her collections of books. Sci-fi hung out with Westerns and classics, Sarte with Stephen King. Her pile of dvds contained action and zombie movies as well as an interesting pile of cds with the titles Dirty 1 – 30. I fell more in love with her by the second.

She came back with two bottles of beer, and motioned for me to sit down on her chair, and leaned over me to boot up one of her laptops. For almost an hour we sat and watched clips of her project; pieces that contained more footage of her playing a variety of musical instruments, choreographed dance pieces, and geographical settings that I knew were both of downtown Toronto and even streets around town.

She explained her intentions in completing her project, and asked, "So, now that you know what we are working with, I've got to finish up a few more indoor stage shots. Wanna work on it tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," I told her, my interest piqued.

"I've got a storyboard that I can send you to your email address at work, or if you have a gmail or other addy that's not work-related, I could send it there."

"I've got a gmail," I told her, and quickly gave her my address, wanting to share every available opportunity for her to contact me however she desired.

"Cool, I'll send you it later tonight, and also give you a list of things we need to gather up from the storage area at the theatre. I'll have the lighting design ready, and maybe you can also help me with some taping tomorrow, too. What the hell, it'll save me time if you really want to be my assistant tomorrow."

I looked at her, and it was evident that she was well prepared for the work that we were about to do, as well as excited about the follow-through.

"Did you want to do anything tonight if we are working tomorrow?" I asked, trying to sound casual, "Maybe we can grab a bite to eat and catch that movie?"

"Perfect," she said, "I'm starving. Maybe we could go out for a steak or Chinese buffet? How about after that, we go out for some real beer?"

I didn't know how much further I could fall in love with her, but I was pretty close to heaven at that moment. She gave me a wide grin, and practically skipped out of the room, searching for her keys and wallet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters.**

Chapter 11

BPOV

After the play-off, I sat with Edward and his family for a bit, and then packed it up and went back to my apartment alone. The others had helped me by bringing my stuff back to my place, but I thanked them all and told them that I'd see them each before they left. I wasn't in the mood to continue to party, and though I was pleased with my performance, that shit with Jacob about Edward bothered the fuck out of me.

Things were getting out of hand. I could continue to try and fight my attraction to Edward, or I could go into total lockdown, as was my usual habit. Could I really, though? I didn't think that I had the willpower to ignore Edward, nor did I want to hurt his feelings. I didn't know what the fuck to do though, because this was usually the time I bolted, and for once in my goddamned life, I didn't want to.

Marcus called me the next day to ask about my performance, and he seemed excited that I was getting back into music. He heard something in my voice though, and I had to explain what was going down.

"Swan, you fucking idiot," he sighed, "Get your head out of your ass and take it easy. I don't see what the problem is here. You've got a couple of hotties after yer ass. Some chicks think that's a _good_ thing. There's no rule that says you have to actually make a choice at this point."

"I think I already have," I admitted, and the line grew quiet.

"Uh… hello? Marcus?"

"You chose the right one, didn't you? I know you're not like most other girls and I know you didn't willingly pick the one that was least right for you," he challenged me.

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about. Quit dicking me around and tell me who you think I should have picked, then. I don't have time for this shit," I said, bored of his drama.

"Ah, Swannie. There's my girl. You picked Edward, didn't you? I sure as hell hope that you didn't pick that Jacob dude," he said.

"Why would it have been so bad to have picked Jacob?" I demanded, pleased that he thought Edward was better for me in the long run.

"Sweetheart, 10 years ago, it would have been a more difficult choice. It would have been trying to choose between night and day. I can certainly tell, from the way you describe him, how easygoing Jake is and why that would be a factor. It sounds like Edward is pretty self-contained, but he also sounds very family-oriented and you need something like that in your life. The most telling feature though is this, Edward is honest with you. He knows he's got everything to lose yet he still persists in being there for you. Jake just gets pissy and controlling when he doesn't get his way. Edward is an adult and Jake is just a guy, or at least, it sounds like that to me," Marcus said thoughtfully.

"Edward is more difficult," I blurted out.

"Well, duh. Of course he is. Jacob would be more simple in this regard, as he'd probably let you run the whole show, but with Edward, you're gonna have to be honest. You are going to have to let him in, if you want a relationship with him. You are going to have to be vulnerable. That's not a bad thing, Bella."

"I know, I know," I agreed and there was a long pause.

"Just cheer the fuck up, Swan," Marcus said suddenly, "Take it day by day and give this Edward dude some credit; he sounds like a pretty smart bastard. I'm sure he knows to give you time and take it easy. This isn't a bloody contest. There's no timetable, no agenda, and definitely not a thing to worry about. Just have some fucking fun, for once."

Sir, yes, sir," I told him in agreement and gently hung up the phone after saying goodbye.

* * *

I took Marcus' advice.

After Alice and Jasper left town, it took almost thirty minutes for Edward to knock on my door. We spent some time in my apartment before deciding to go out for dinner and to the movies. I led the way to the parking lot and immediately headed for the truck and Edward stopped in his tracks.

"It will take about thirty bucks in gas to get us around tonight. Why don't we just take my car?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"I just filled up yesterday, and I feel like driving. I made a cd mix the other day and thought it might be good to chill out to."

"Why don't… why don't you grab your cd and I'll let you drive my car? I don't know if Alice told you, but the truck has a tendency to break down on extended trips," he suggested, with an unreadable expression.

"Edward? Have you ever let anyone drive your car?" I asked, trying to keep myself from smiling at him. It was obvious the way that he stammered through the offer that it wasn't something that usually happened.

"Never," he said, sounding both alarmed and confused.

I laughed, "I don't think you can handle giving the keys over, champ."

"I can, too," he said, bravely thrusting the keys at me.

I shrugged lightly, took them from him, and walked towards the car. I finally had an opportunity to open the car door for him, and he scowled at me. I smiled widely at him and waited for him to sit down so that I could shut the door for him.

I walked quickly to the driver's side and rolled my eyes as he leaned over and pulled the door open for me.

I sat down, buckled up, and turned the ignition.

"You can drive a stickshift, right?" he asked, trying hard to sound casual.

"I have a couple of times," I teased, watching his face scrunch up.

I laughed loudly, "Just hang on there, sweetheart. Don't worry about a thing."

I peeled out of the driveway, and started driving towards the 101.

"This is a spur-of-the-moment trip," Edward commented, noting that I was planning on going to Seattle.

"You all right with that?" I asked, suddenly aware that Edward might have had other plans in mind.

"Totally all right," he assured me quickly, "There's ferries every 45 minutes and I think the last one leaves at 11:45pm. We definitely have time to make it there and back."

"Yeah, and you know… if we decide we are having too much fun there, I'm sure we can find a hotel or something to stay at. Though, maybe we should have planned this better. I didn't bring anything with me at all," I said, though I couldn't keep from smiling. I loved impromptu road trips, and Edward definitely seemed all in.

"There's places to shop everywhere," he pointed out. "If we do stay overnight, we can buy anything we might need. You've got your winnings from the other night, and I've got my own coin."

"I can't believe I won that much money. Did you know that Jake collected almost two hundred bucks? That's just craziness," I laughed.

"You deserved every penny," Edward said simply, and smiled back at me gently.

"I'm glad to see that you don't seem nervous about my driving," I teased.

"I had some concerns with your speedy exit from the parking lot, but you're doing fine," he acknowledged wryly.

"Want to find some music to put on?" I asked, not really caring if he did or not.

"Not really, let's just shoot the shit for a bit," he shrugged.

"I actually think, before we leave town, that we should stop somewhere so I can find some Gravol or something. Ferries kick my ass," I admitted.

He slid the glove compartment open and pulled out a familiar pink package, "You're not the only one who gets motion sickness, Bella. Look, it's the non-drowsy version, too. That way we can actually enjoy our trip today."

"Well, let's stop for a coffee, take our meds, and then keep on going," I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he smiled, and it was impossible not to smile back at him.

**A/N Thanks for reading and for the comments and messages, too. I appreciate it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

EPOV

Everytime I thought I had Bella pegged, she'd go and do something completely out of the blue. At this point, I decided that it was better not to have any expectations at all about her, because she so often threw me for a loop.

I sat in the passenger's seat and watched both the road and Bella, as we drove down the 104 at a pretty decent pace. Our impromptu road trip impressed the hell out of me, and I couldn't help but think about the possibilities. She so nonchalantly threw out that offer to stay overnight that I was momentarily speechless. Of course, separate rooms were a must, but I was definitely relieved to know that she wanted to spend this much time alone with me. Being the long-standing resident of the area, I felt it my duty to ensure the entertainment for the night would be a success.

I knew of a couple of decent restaurants, but I couldn't even guess at what she would want to do. She had mentioned steak and Chinese food, but would she want to go to a high-end place or would she rather just have take-out or go to some dive? She indicated that she wasn't a big fan of the club scene, but she did mention that she wanted to go out for some real beer. I fought the urge to pull out my Blackberry and google some shit, because I felt that spontaneity was the word of the day.

Bella got me to put in her new cd mix and we spent a couple of hours driving in a comfortable silence. Sort of. She sang along the whole time, and I loved every fucking minute of it. I'd sing along occasionally but I could tell how much she enjoyed singing and driving, so I let her at it alone. I was overwhelmed with the beauty of both her voice and her looks; she was beautiful, of course, but when she really let loose like this, it was all I could do to not do something stupid like ask her to marry me.

As I stole glances at her, while she was driving and belting them out, I couldn't help but remember my last conversation with Rosalie, of all people.

"_Are you going to tell her?"_

I didn't know how big of a deal she'd think it was, but I did have a confession of sorts to make to Bella. At some point this weekend I would tell her the truth about myself, and hope that it wouldn't much matter to her. I wasn't nervous or anything, just bloody curious to see her reaction.

I was going to tell her that I had never been in love before, and coming from a family that was coupled almost from the beginning of time, it was a pretty big deal to me. In fact, I figured that these examples of commitment is what held me back in certain ways. It wasn't like I hated women, was afraid of women, didn't know how to act around women. I never had any problems finding dates before, but I also didn't have a great track record in relationship longevity. Not one single relationship that I found myself in even came close to the kind of love that I saw around me.

At 25, this would not mean a thing.

At 35, it is worrisome, so I've been told.

I don't even want to guess what it would be like if I was still single when I hit my 40s.

So, yeah. Relationship noob status is usually a turn-off to women, because it generally implies a lack of emotional maturity, and other possible social defects. I sort of worried about it myself, truth be told. Living on my own for so many years, while showing both independence and self-sufficiency, also has made me a bit of a bastard. I can admit that many of my OCD tendencies might be a deal breaker for some, but I have yet to want to make a change in my daily habits just to please someone, until now.

I would stop lining up the hand towels until they were just so in the guest and master bathrooms, I would not cringe if Bella were to put a CD case in the wrong section and not in alphabetical order, and I certainly wouldn't give a shit if she just wanted to roll out of bed and start her day without making sure that the bedding would pass a military inspection.

I could go easy on her for not keeping up with the organisational process in the pantry, and I could give a flying fuck if she mixed the colours with the darks when we did laundry together. I'd put up with her processed food addiction and even eat that shit if it came down to it.

I would be honest with her at all times. I knew that she had a difficult time dealing with emotion but I could and would be that guy who was patient and understanding. I was willing to do anything for her, if she'd just let me be me with her as well.

"So, your sister told me something before she and Jasper left town this morning," Bella said, out of the blue.

"What did she say?" I enquired casually, trying to keep the suspicion out of my voice.

"She said that it's been some time since your last relationship. Very pointedly, I might add," Bella's expression was light.

I sighed in exasperation, "Yeah, it's been… awhile."

"How long is 'awhile'?"

"Feels like forever," I admitted, grudgingly.

Bella was quiet, and I figured it was now or never, "What about you? When was the last relationship you've had?"

She shrugged, "I've never actually been in a relationship. I've dated a bit, messed around some, but have never really settled down with just one person."

I was beyond surprised. She seemed like the kind of girl who was destined to be in a relationship with somebody at all times. Not that she was needy or clingy or dependent, but it was just unthinkable that she had remained single all this time. How could any person who had the chance to spend time with her, not want it all? If I had met her when I was a teenager, I'd still be longing for her to this day. Bella was a woman you'd want forever with.

I was fucking glad I hadn't met her when I was a teenager though. When I was young, I was a moody and possessive bastard. I needed to have everything done my way, and I knew that I wouldn't have had the emotional maturity to hang onto a girl like Bella. Her independence would have made me suspicious and made me feel unnecessary, and the way that she kept everything so bottled up would have driven me insane back then. I was an all or nothing kind of guy then, and I couldn't help but think how I would have fucked up any kind of relationship back then, which was primarily why I never got seriously involved with anyone.

Bella made it so easy for me to tell her exactly what I had been thinking, and she nodded in consideration as she drove.

"I just never met someone I wanted to trust," she admitted, "I was always quiet growing up. At first, it was because I wasn't as confident as some of the other girls in my school, but even later, once I knew what I wanted, and learned who I was as a person, I still found it difficult to relate well with people. I hung out with the wrong crowd at one time in my life, and it pretty much burned me. It kept me from wanting to put myself out there for quite some time."

"What happened?" I asked, concerned.

She shrugged, "You know what working in theatre can be like. Catty behaviour, backstabbing, and both professional and social climbing. I managed to stay out of most of that, but it was also an endless scene of drinking, drugs and random sex. The rumours were horrible, and I just didn't want to be a part of it. There were some companies that I worked for that were doing unique and challenging things, but I've also been involved with paint-by-numbers productions, or simple money grabs for unoriginal works."

She seemed hesitant to continue and I said, "Bella, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You can tell me absolutely anything and it goes no further than between you and me."

"Aside from a women's theatre company that I do work for periodically, I simply walked away from it all. I keep in touch with my buddy Marcus who used to help me out with bookings, grants, and minor admin stuff. There's a photographer and web designer that I love hanging out with, but every single person I left behind knows exactly why I left. They support my decisions, and I still keep in touch with them on Facebook or Twitter. Besides, it's not like I'm never going back. I'm not sure if I am going back for Thanksgiving or not, but I definitely will for Christmas. I'll see them all then," she told me.

"You have both a Facebook and a Twitter account?" I asked, surprised.

She laughed, "Yeah, but I'm mostly addicted to Tumblr and Youtube. Myspace sucks."

Once again, my mind whirled, thinking about what kind of things she posted, what her friends looked like, what her statuses read on a daily basis.

"My username for them all is Cygnet, which, while not very original, does keep the creepers away," she offered simply, as if she could read my mind, "My Facebook is just bellaswan, all one word."

"My Facebook is EdwardAMC and my Tumblr, Twitter and Youtube accounts are 'vanquish'," I told her.

"God, we're geeks," she grinned.

"You don't know the half of it," I told her, not mentioning any of my gaming logons, or personal blogsites.

She nodded in agreement, and I wondered if she had a list of other online activities that she indulged in.

As we drove down the highway, I knew that years ago, I would have done anything to find out every bit of information about her, but now, with a bit of age and perspective, I enjoyed every moment that she revealed herself to me. Even if it was at a slow and steady rate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters.**

Chapter 13

BPOV

After some discussion, Edward and I decided to try and find a hotel room as soon as we got into the city, rather than making the 3 hour trip back later that night. We parked the car and took a stroll around. I wasn't surprised to get the news that the only rooms available in moderately priced hotels were booked. There was a music festival of sorts downtown, not to mention a Star Trek convention, and a fundraiser sponsored by a local brewery.

Edward seemed unfazed, and led me towards a five star hotel and I immediately dug in my heels.

"Edward," I hissed, grabbing his wrist to prevent him from entering the building.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"I can't afford to stay in a ritzy place like this!" I practically yelled.

He shrugged, "I can. Don't worry about it."

"Don't… don't worry about it?" I sputtered.

"Nah. I got it. You can pay for the movies, if you want," he said lightly.

I grabbed his other wrist, and he turned towards me. Suddenly his casual façade began to crack and his face began to redden, "Look, it's not a big deal. I have an inheritance that I've barely touched. That's not to mention the "Cullen Fortune"," he said, making air quotes, albeit looking embarrassed.

For a few moments I was silent, and he took that chance to hold my hands and bring me closer to him.

I shook my head, and impulsively wrapped my arms around his waist and I could feel him breathe in deeply. I felt the quickening throb of his heart against my ear and he gently brushed down a wisp of my hair as the breeze picked up.

I stepped back from him after a few moments and he stared down at me.

"I've never had a friend who had money before," I said gently, "Most of us in the arts industry are broke as fuck."

"I've always had money," he admitted, "but I've had a lot of buddies who I played with who didn't have a dime. There's a fine line in friendships like that where, if you have money, you can't pay for everything all the time, even though you can afford it without even blinking. Pride is tied up in money, and so is guilt, but Bella? I don't want to worry about that shit. Straight up? I've got coin, and I'm one of the lucky few that doesn't have to think about things like budgets, mortgages, taxes and bottom lines. My inheritance in one of the few things that I have from my biological parents and they worked hard to be able to provide that for me. Would you do me a favour and let me have some fun with it for a change? I'd like to be able to share this with you without any kind of negative feelings."

I thought about it, and automatically we drew together. He wrapped his arms around me, and I breathed in his scent. I closed my eyes and my heart rate picked up. It was impossible not to be enchanted by Edward Cullen.

* * *

"Holy fuck," I repeated, slowly circling the room once again.

Edward had gone back for the car, and had left me with a magnetic swipe key of my own, along with our meagre amount of luggage. Between the two of us, we had a laptop, 2 wallets, keys, a paperback, and an ipod.

I felt completely out of my league compared to the majestic quality of the suite. I flopped down on a buttery leather couch and waited for Edward to arrive, and realised that there was no question about it: I needed to do some shopping if we were going to be here until the next day.

Even though I had never been shopping with Alice and Rose, I knew that they went all out every time. I had to worry about things like budgets, though, so I had never taken the opportunity to spend a wad of cash at once. Usually, I ran into an Old Navy for a cotton long-sleeved shirt, or hit a second-hand store to troll for rock band shirts. I had a uniform of sorts which consisted of t-shirt, dark jeans and hoodie, and though I preferred it to overtly feminine clothing, I wasn't one to shy away from dressing up either. I was in it for comfort, but after checking out my financial status via telephone banking, I was practically pacing at the door by the time Edward arrived.

"Looks like you have something in mind," he said, as I immediately reached for his hand and pulled him back out into the hallway.

"I need to get a few things," I told him, and though I tried to let go of his hand as we walked back towards the elevator, he held on tightly, refusing to let go.

We walked into a nearby drugstore and got some basic necessities. I splurged on my favourite body wash and shampoo, even though there was bound to be sample-sized toiletries back at the hotel. We entered a shopping mall and Edward and I parted ways for a bit to shop for clothing on our own. We had agreed along the way to get a bit dressy for our evening out, though we weren't going to go anywhere truly high end.

By the time we had met again, we each had several bags from a variety of stores. We stopped at a nearby Starbucks and relaxed with coffee and cakes. I let out a sigh as I bit into a huge bite of butter icing, and could practically feel my heart speed up as the caffeine entered my system.

Edward stared at me, mesmerised and I laughed loudly.

"It looked pretty sexy," he protested, and I rolled my eyes.

"What did you end up buying?" he asked, trying to peek into one of the many bags that were sprawled out around us.

"Nuh-huh," I warned lazily, taking another large bite, "We can have a fashion show back at the hotel. Let's just enjoy this goddamned beautiful cake."

It was his turn to laugh, and he leaned towards me, his hands cupping his cheeks as he rested his elbows on the table to stare at me.

"What?" I asked, pleased that he couldn't take his eyes off me.

"I don't want to scare you away," he admitted, finally.

"Edward, I think we are past that, don't you?" I said, truthfully, but also feeling a bit awkward.

"Bella, what's happening between us?" he demanded, reaching for my hand.

"I don't know," I breathed. "I told you before, I suck at relationships. I don't want to hurt you. I… don't think we can just be friends, though."

He leaned forward and. slower than sin, reached a hand up to cup my own cheek.

"Good. I don't want to be just friends," he murmured.

Already, I could feel the panic rising, and I could feel myself shutting down, but I fought it.

"You're going to have to be very patient with me," I told him, honestly.

He nodded, "I can do that."

"My first instinct is to always bolt when things get to emotional," I admitted.

"I won't let you."

"You're probably just wasting your time. There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I can wait to find out."

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Let's get out of here," I said, staring right back at him.

He simply nodded, reached for our bags, and led me back towards the hotel.

**A/N Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I enjoy your comments and messages. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters.**

**Thank you for reading. Work took over for awhile, but I will resume with a more regular posting schedule from here on in. **

Chapter 14

EPOV

"Are you a sprawler?" she demanded.

I shook my head.

"Do you snore?"

I shook my head, vigorously.

"Me neither," she said, trying to look stern.

I opened my mouth to reassure her and she held up a finger.

"This is the clincher, Edward."

I waited and she shot me a disdainful look, "you're not a cuddler, are you?"

I laughed, "Bella, there's nothing wrong with a little body contact at night."

"I know that, but some cuddlers really annoy me. You know, the ones who have you locked in a deathgrip while at the same time drooling on your shoulder," she explained earnestly.

"How many cuddlers do you know?" I demanded, and she finally cracked a smile.

"Let's not go there," she said, cheerfully. "Besides, we're not done. What side of the bed do you sleep on?"

"The right side," I said, after taking a look at the king size bed that dominated the room.

"I sleep on the left," she mused, "Now, be honest. Are you a blanket stealer?"

"As if," I huffed, insulted.

"Finally, am I going to have to call down for more pillows, or are you satisfied with the two on your side? Because, if, _**if**_ we end up sharing tonight, I want to make it clear that I do not tolerate people who wind up with an extra pillow in the middle of the night," she told me.

I couldn't take it any longer. I burst out laughing, and though she fought it, she was soon laughing, too.

"I think we'll be fine," she said, lightly, "now, do you want to have your turn in the bathroom now, or shall I go first?"

"Oh, you go," I told her, waving her off with a hand, "I've got a few things to take care of, but I should be back in an hour."

I stood up, reached for my swipe key and headed for the door.

"Okay," she smiled, waving back from the circle of shopping bags that surrounded her, "see you soon."

* * *

I don't know what did it, but at some point within the 48 hours, Bella had changed her mind about me. She never outright proclaimed this, but she was far more forthright, flirty and tender with me. I vowed to be calm, cool and collected about it, though, even though I wanted to do something lame, like call up every single family member to prove that I wasn't the forever unlucky-in-love kind of guy.

I was saved from eternal lameness when my phone rang, and it was Rosalie. I wasn't surprised, but I had expected to hear from Alice first.

"What's the deal, Edward?" she shot, disregarding pleasantries.

"Bella and I are in Seattle," I said, aiming for casualness.

She snorted, and I noted this failure for future reference.

"So, what are you plans?" she asked.

"We don't really have any," I admitted.

"Wow, Mr Itinerary is unscheduled?" she mocked.

"It appears so," I agreed, though I did feel somewhat unanchored without having a list of details to work with.

"Maybe she won't be all that bad for you, after all," Rose mused.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded.

"Calm down, calm down. I only meant that if she could break you of some of your more annoying habits it would be a good thing."

"Just because I like to be prepared doesn't mean it's annoying."

"Please. Your Type A tendencies aren't the most attractive thing about you," she pointed out.

"Do you have a reason for calling?" I sighed.

"No. That will be all," she said, and promptly hung up on me.

I quickly finished off the rest of my errands and headed back to the hotel. I looked at my watch and decided to give Bella an extra fifteen minutes before I went back up, but was surprised to see her in the hotel lounge, playing the piano while the dinner staff set up tables. There were a few waiters who circled the piano, hooting and clapping along while she played something upbeat and jazzy. Her hair was lightly braided away from her face, and she wore a backless, filmy top with fitted jeans and sneakers. Her toes tapped along with the beat, and I could only smile as admiringly as the others as she filled the room with lightness.

She looked up at me as I walked closer to the piano and smiled warmly. I made a motion to my bags and pointed upstairs and she nodded, still pounding out a relentless beat and melody. I went upstairs, and wondered how I was ever going to get through this perfectly amazing day and night.

I showered and changed, fought with my hair, added a bit of aftershave, and stepped out into the bedroom. She lay sprawled across the bed, talking in a low voice on her cellphone. She looked up at me and smiled in delight, holding up a finger and said into the phone, "Marcus, I gotta jet. Yeah. No. Uh-huh. Yes, you jerk. Bye, now."

She ended the call, rolled over and practically leapt out of bed, and I laughed as she motioned for me to turn around in a circle. She checked me out slowly, and I could feel a slow smile creep across my face. I motioned for her to do the same, noting the silver dangly earrings that hung from her lobes, and the tiny silver bangles that decorated her wrists. A flash from her ankle showed several bands as well, and I loved the way the bodice of her top hugged her tightly.

"So, you had a telephone call from both Esme and Emmett while you were in the shower. I assume they know we skipped town."

I nodded, "I'm sure there will be a call from both Jasper and Alice, too, in a bit."

"Not Carlisle?" she teased.

"No, not Carlisle. At least, not today. He'll probably give me a bit of space and check in with me in a couple of days," I explained.

"You and your family are really close," she noted, wistful.

I agreed, "Yes, we are. We've been away from each other at one point or another for a couple of years at a time, but it doesn't take long for us all to get back together. This last move really showed how much we enjoy each other. It's nice to know that we live in such a small place by choice, rather than by necessity. Even the job offer that Alice proposed didn't matter to me. I was headed back home anyway."

"I don't think I'll ever go back again," Bella admitted quietly, "Aside to visit with Charlie, that is. I wouldn't be surprised in the least if he packed everything up and headed out this way, sooner or later."

I was more than surprised and it must have shown on my face.

She walked back to the bed, patted the space beside her and I sat down, "I want to tell you something," she said, "and I don't want to ask you to keep secrets for me, but I'd like it if we could keep it between us for awhile."

"Absolutely," I told her and she continued.

"I… I left town because of my family. I… I had a daughter. She… passed away last year," she told me, looking straight at me. "I couldn't keep it together, though I tried very hard. Everything back home reminds me of her. I'm sure that Charlie feels the same way. I had to leave."

"You had…a daughter?" I questioned blankly. She looked unsettled and I held up a finger, indicating that I was considering what she had just said, but was prepared to respond.

After a few minutes, I came to the conclusion that everything was falling together. There had always been something that I couldn't put my finger on when it came to Bella. Everyone knew that she was keeping something to herself, but she had so many qualities that immediately become obvious once I knew.

I remembered a day last month when Jasper had the stomach flu and Carlisle and Esme had been out of town. The rest of us, even Alice, kept our distance from him, not wanting to go through the obvious pain and distress that he was under. Not Bella. She made sure that he was hydrated, had checked up on him continually, and finally was the one to let him know when he should try to eat again.

These instincts came out quite regularly; she was able to manage Emmett's wild streak effectively, finding better ways to express himself without being a giant pain in our asses. She knew how to set limits with girls when it came to shopping, and spending time together. It didn't happen often, but when the girls found someone they liked, they usually drove the person away because of their competitiveness with each other about who got to spend the most time with whom. Bella had clearly set times of visitations, but never seemed to push them away.

I noticed it more with how she interacted with me, often taking care of me in one way or another. It was maternal, I noted, though I knew that wasn't all that she had been feeling.

Her self-preservation was astounding. She stood there waiting for a response from me, unmoving. And though we didn't have a huge discussion about it, I knew she understood that I was there for her, from the way that she clung to me when I brought my arms around her, petting her hair as she tried not to cry. I knew that she respected the fact that I didn't press her for details, knowing that she would talk to me when she was ready, and it was good enough for me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters.**

Chapter 15

BPOV

If I wasn't falling in love with Edward before telling him the truth, it was happening right the fuck now as he remained silent when I knew he was dying to ask me questions about the bomb I just dropped. He didn't press me for answers, and I could only marvel at how incredible he was.

I still thought he was one hell of an idiot for remaining with me rather than heading for the door. If anything spelled out " I'VE GOT ISSUES," it was me telling him about my dead daughter and then not saying another word about it. I couldn't do it though, and I guess Edward was infinitely patient and caring enough not to yammer on. Instead, he simply asked if we should grab a bite to eat before the movie.

"What do you feel like eating?" I asked, shaking my head as if to clear my thoughts.

"Anything," he admitted, "I am starving. What do you feel like eating?"

"God, I'd love a huge plate with a lot of nice cheeses, pickles, crackers, and other stuff."

He shot me a wide grin, "I have never, ever heard of something so simple yet enticing. I was expecting you to say something like Mexican, Thai, or Chinese…a rather broad food request, you know? There's a nice little restaurant by the water that does up a nice cheese plate with pickles and olives, and serves the best bread pudding. It's seafood as well."

"Sounds perfect," I admitted, "Why don't you let me go freshen up a bit and I'll meet you downstairs at the bar?"

He nodded in agreement, and waved at me as he left the room.

I could only imagine what was running through his mind as I raced for the bathroom and began splashing cold water on my face. My hands were just beginning to shake, and I had to calm myself down before I lost it entirely.

I sat on the edge of the tub and inhaled and exhaled slowly and purposefully. I don't know how long I was sitting there, but I heard a gentle tap on the door, and Edward peeked in. He sat down on the side of the tub next to me, and reached for my hand. He traced slow circles around my palm, and I slowly closed my hand around his.

From where we sat, I could look directly into his eyes via the mirror without turning my head.

"I named her after my mother, but we called her Ren. She was very independent, had a great sense of humor and was definitely her own person. She was very athletic and was just… perfect. Then she got sick. I don't really want to go into it, but we tried everything, but nothing worked. In less than 3 months, she was gone."

"How old was she?" he asked, staring at me with an expression I couldn't decipher.

"Fourteen," I replied, "She had just turned fourteen."

He simply looked at me, continuing to rub my hand in comfort. I could see that he wasn't ready to talk, though. I let him mull things over, and I stood up and went to sink and began brushing my teeth. I carefully combed out my hair and looked for my lip balm and applied a thin layer. I turned to him, and he stood up, enveloping me in his arms. I felt like I could stay there for days, but I finally pulled away from him.

"I don't know what to say to everyone," I admitted, "It was hard enough telling you. I can't imagine telling it to every single person in your family."

"You don't have to say anything, if you don't want to," he assured me, holding my hand again as we exited the bathroom and sat back down on the bed.

I was silent, and he leaned over and slowly began undoing my sneakers.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, unable to keep my hand from reaching down and tangling my fingers in his hair.

He slowly peeled off my socks, and I watched as he took off his own shoes and socks and then moved back with him to lie down on our bed. He cradled me in his arms and our eyes locked again. I laid my head down on his chest and was comforted by the strong and steady beat of his heart. He gently stroked my hair, twirling strands in his own fingers and I could feel him take a deep breath to breathe in the scent of me.

"You always smell so delicious," he murmured.

"I feel the same way about you," I admitted, "I love how you smell like both the forest and the ocean."

"Let's take a nap," he suggested, "We're in no hurry, are we?"

"Not at all," I told him, wondering how he knew what I needed most before I did.

I slowly turned and took off my jeans and blouse leaving me in my underwear and camisole. He stripped down to his briefs and t-shirt and we both crawled under the blankets towards each other. There was nothing overtly sexual in the air; just that usual mixture of excitement and mutual attraction. However, it was tempered with his strength and compassion that he showed as he pulled me closer to him, back in the exact same position.

I could feel him twining his hands in my hair while I listened to his blood rush back and forth to his heart. I gently murmured his name and he whispered something back to me, and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I'm never Little Spoon," I murmured, waking up with a yawn.

From behind me, I could hear him chuckle, and he drew in a breath as I snuggled back closer to him. He moved his hips away from me discreetly, but I could only smile as I figured out why.

"Hold me," I demanded, and silently he pulled me back to him, gently flipping me so that I was on top of him, and neither of us could stifle our matching groans.

"Hi," I whispered, trying not to move too much as he closed his eyes trying to maintain control.

Hi," he returned, his voice deep with intensity.

Looking into Edward's eyes, it was impossible not to see how he felt about me. It was almost overwhelming, but he reassured me without words, gently running his hands up and down my back. I was unable to stop myself from leaning down and bringing my lips towards his. I knew exactly how he felt in that moment, because suddenly I could imagine my life with him and couldn't imagine my life without him. We just fit together, completely in sync with one another.

He pulled away first, but it was only for him to say to me, "Bella, my love."

From any other guy, I would have laughed. From any other man, I would have thought it was cheesy and maybe creepy. From Edward, it just made sense. From Edward, it suddenly showed me that there were second chances, new possibilities, and something else in live to look forward to, even though she was gone. For the first time in a long time, I felt… happy. I felt needed. With one look at him, I knew I was wanted. Even though it scared the shit out of me, I knew that I had to stop running. I knew that I had to just trust in Edward, and that maybe, everything would turn out all right.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters.**

Chapter 16

EPOV

I held her close to me, her heart thrumming wildly. To calm her, I gently rubbed her back, while at the same time, willing myself to remain as calm. There were so many things running around in my head: her daughter, the death of her daughter, and the fact that she had been a mother for more than fourteen years.

Fourteen years. It astounded me to realise that there were so many differences between the two of us. In fourteen years, I hadn't done much aside from playing music for crowds of varying sizes. I had zero experience in relationships, and I certainly could not even imagine putting myself in the position as a parent. What did I have to offer a woman like Bella Swan?

The most important thing for me in that moment was to continue to reassure Bella that I was there for her, and that the last thing that she had to worry about was myself, our current position, and our state of undress.

I could see it in her eyes, that she was overwhelmed with emotion. I had no expectations, not even when she kissed me first.

I matched her kiss for kiss, and while I desperately wanted us both to get carried away, I knew that it wasn't the right moment. I didn't want our first intimate moments to be carried out while consoling her. I pulled away first, and she closed her eyes. She slid off me, and rolled onto her back. I rolled over on my side and gently traced a line from her cheekbone to her chin.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," she whispered back, looking regretful, but also determined to regain some form of control. The look in her eyes also told me that her decision about me was growing stronger, and I revelled in the fact that she seemed to be falling for me.

I was already lost. These feelings that I held for her were also overwhelming for me. Under usual circumstances, I would have maybe played the piano or worked on a song to express my emotions. I would have gone for a run, or encouraged Emmett or Jasper on a game of one on one so that I could burn off and wear myself out of any thought or consideration regarding inner conflict.

My conflict was not about Bella, but about how inadequate I felt in dealing with these new revelations. How could I even measure up and be worthy of someone like her? I knew that it was taking a lot for her to give up her privacy and open up to me. Damned if I couldn't do the same with her.

We went out for a late dinner, had a few drinks and talked the rest of the evening away. When we once again climbed back into bed together, it was everything just to hold her in my arms again. With each breath she drew, I felt stronger. I didn't know what this woman was doing to me, but I wasn't going to back away, now.

* * *

The first thing I did when we got home was to check my phone. However, when the automated voice droned out: _"You have 23 new voicemails", _I didn't even bother to listen to them. Not ten minutes later, the phone began to ring. I let the first call go to voicemail as well, but wasn't surprised in the slightest to hear it ringing again.

"Hello?" I sighed, wearily.

"Don't 'hello' me. Spill it," Alice demanded.

"Alice, I'd love to chat but I just stepped in the door and in less than ten minutes I'm due in the theatre to help Bella with some stuff."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you had better call me back the minute you're done. No, make that the _second_ you're done," she practically spat, and then hung up on me.

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a fresh t-shirt, and while I was putting on my sneakers the phone rang again. Alice was becoming a giant pain in my ass, and I only hoped that she wasn't harassing Bella, too.

"What?" I yelled.

"Take it easy there, cowboy," Bella laughed, "I just wanted to ask if you would bring over your banjo for me."

"Shit, Bella, I'm so sorry," I apologised.

"Edward, don't worry about it. Am I right in guessing that you had a couple of messages since we left town?" she laughed.

"Twenty three," I sighed, "and I got a call from Alice already. I sort of expect more in the near future, too, unfortunately."

"You know, there's no law that says you have to answer your phone when it rings," she said.

"I know, but I swear, it will be a hundred times worse when they get back if I avoid them now," I admitted.

"It's a little odd, isn't it?"

"What? The fact that we went to Seattle together?" I was confused.

"No, but their reactions. It's like this huge deal now, it seems."

"It's only a big deal because they haven't anything better to do," I tried to reassure her.

"It's a lot of pressure they are putting on you," she noted.

"Us," I corrected her, "I'm sure she left you some messages as well."

Bella's silence confirmed it.

Instead she remarked lightly, "Someone told me that you've never brought a girl home in your entire life, and that you don't date much at all."

"I haven't had a date in months," I confessed, "and I've never been with anyone longer than a few weeks. Ever."

I cringed, knowing how bad it sounded, wondering where to begin. Bella waited patiently.

"I've met women, yes. I like them and I don't think that I have any great commitment issues. The thing is, though; I've never actually pursued someone long enough to be in a relationship. I've just never met anyone that I thought I could be serious about. After some time, I figured it was never going to happen. So I stopped looking. I get set up by Alice mostly, but sometimes Emmett and Rosalie, but nothing has ever panned out."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Say something," I pleaded.

"I kinda know what you mean, I think." Bella admitted, "Aside from Ren's father, I never got involved with anyone, either. Ren wasn't… uh… planned, but I knew I was going to have her right from the start. Her father didn't want to be involved at all. Less than a week after I told him, he said it wasn't for him, and when he found a decent job he'd start sending me money if I was going to keep her. He moved away for the summer to go tree-planting and that was the last I heard from him. I raised her on my own, even though Charlie helped me a lot. In between her growing up, school and then work, I never met anyone that I thought would be decent enough to share our lives with."

"He was never a part of her life at all?" I questioned, a multitude of emotions flowing through me.

"No, not at all," she told me, "but I'm glad. He would have been a crappy father, and we weren't in love. He was too much of a partier, and nothing was going to change that. He was funny, and I know he cared for me in his own way. I liked him, too, but our relationship was a mistake. Ren was better off not knowing him because he would have ended up disappointing her, I think. We had some mutual acquaintances, but I never pressed anything. I'm sure they mentioned us from time to time to him, but we never heard from him directly. He moved back to town, and we saw him around, but we've never directly spoken to each other. He wouldn't say a word to her. After she… afterwards, I was told that he had been told, but I still never heard from him."

"I would have been pretty bitter," I blurted out.

"Nah. Like I said, it would have been worse if we had stayed together. I respected his decision from the start, and the money was never an issue for me. If he had been contributing financially, I would have felt like we owed him something, or maybe he would have felt he had some right to see her on a regular basis. It would have been all kinds of awkward."

"How did Ren feel about him?" I asked.

She shrugged, "She idolized the idea of a father, but when she got older, she knew the score. She knew that he would never have been the kind of dad that she dreamed about. Later on, she made fun of him because she thought he was sort of selfish and irresponsible."

"Were you in contact with his family at all?"

"Marcus is friends with his brother, Riley. I see him from time to time. He knew Ren. When we lived on our own, he'd swing by with groceries or free passes to the movies. He took her mini-golfing and to the arcade when she got older. He's pretty decent, actually. The rest of his family, not so much. They ignored us."

"That doesn't seem fair," I told her.

"Edward, hasn't anyone told you? Life isn't fair."

I was surprised to hear a teasing note in her voice. There was a moment of silence, and she laughed, "Hey, lets get a move on. I'm sure we don't have a whole lot of time before the phones start ringing again."

"All right," I said. "_Race_."

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and responding. It's been a crazy summer, and I appreciate all the PMs, comments and words of encouragement. Some stuff that I'm reading right now includes: Oceanic .net/s/6194571/1/ and Dead on My Feet .net/s/6007656/1/**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BPOV

While the others were away, Edward and I had a chance to work on my project and I was pleased to note how well we worked together. Our communication was effortless, and not once did I find myself getting irritated during the process. Rather, in between a lot of boring tasks we managed to spend much of the time laughing and telling stories. I had been worried about feeling awkward or shy around Edward while actual filming began, but he had an air of encouragement about him, and his interest fuelled my efforts. By the end of the week, I had enough material to work from, and the end product was more than satisfactory to me. Edward was a bit of an editing genius and I managed to learn quite a bit from him.

Members of his family began arriving on the weekend, and then shit got awkward.

Alice and Jasper were the first to arrive. Edward and I had been watching movies at his place when they knocked on his door. Edward greeted them warily and Alice immediately started to launch into him about me, not noticing me lying on his couch. She shut up quickly and tried to recover, but I silenced her with a wave and made a fast exit after giving both her and Jasper a hug. Jasper looked at me apologetically and I could only shake my head knowingly.

Edward called me later that evening wanting to know if I would like to have dinner with the three of them, but I made an excuse and took the truck out and ate at a roadside chip truck instead. After eating some greasy food, I headed towards the beach and walked, trying to rustle up the nerve to go back to Edward's place. I just didn't want to deal with any type of inquisition, and it was bound to get worse as Emmett and Rosalie were due that evening. Instead I found myself pacing up and down the shoreline, like some kind of freak. I was about to go back to The Bakery but Jacob showed up and began apologising for his behaviour at the bar. It was impossible to stay angry with him, and I ended up going back over to his buddy's place for beer and poker.

It was a bad idea, in retrospect.

I ended up crashing at Jake's place, due to the amount of cheap beer I had consumed and being too poor after the game to call a cab for a ride back. He let me sleep in his bed and graciously offered to crash on the battered couch in the living room. There wasn't a single instance of improper behaviour on his part, which probably was the reason I snapped at Alice, when I saw her the next morning in the lobby.

Alice had her arms crossed tightly against her chest, and I could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

"Where were you, Bella? We were trying to call you all night and couldn't get a hold of you," she demanded.

"My cellphone battery died," I muttered, making my way to the elevator with Alice in hot pursuit.

"You smell like a brewery," she said, flatly.

I punched the elevator button, ignoring her.

"Hey!" she said, "I'm talking to you."

I exhaled loudly, "Alice, really. What are you doing?"

"I want to know where you were all night. The truck wasn't in the parking lot at all last night, not even when I woke up."

"I'm sorry. I was under the impression that I was allowed to use the truck whenever I wanted. Perhaps because you said, and I quote, "Bella, you don't need to buy a vehicle. Feel free to use the truck whenever and wherever you want," I said, my temper rising.

The elevator door slid open and I entered, Alice following closely behind me, suddenly looking guilty.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I…"

I held up a hand, "Don't apologize. And Alice? Don't interfere in my private life again. What I do is my own business." I reached into my pocket and began separating my house keys from the vehicle keys.

"Bella, that's not necessary. I've overstepped my bounds and I didn't mean to imply that you weren't allowed to use the vehicle at your convenience," she said in a rush.

The doors slid open to our floor, and I groaned as I saw Edward standing in the middle of the hallway with Jasper who was locking his apartment door.

I said it anyway. "Alice. I won't be needing it for anything other than work purposes from now on. Thanks, though."

I strode down the hallway bypassing Edward and Jasper who were momentarily speechless and my expression was forbidding enough to prevent anyone from stopping me as I entered my apartment, slamming the door behind me. I was furious. I couldn't believe Alice's behaviour, and my hangover seemed to intensify with my anger.

I paced around my apartment like a caged lion, and decided to couch it for the day. It had been a rough week emotionally, and the ingestion of alcohol always made me feel cranky one moment and sad the next. I stripped off my clothes and had the coldest of showers and afterwards changed into a pair of flannel sleep pants and an old rock shirt. I cooked up a meal of eggs, sausage and toast and forced myself to swallow down some orange juice, followed by a banana and 2 extra strength ibuprofen. I brushed my teeth again and then went to find a book to lose myself in. I sure as fuck didn't want to concentrate another moment on what just went down.

Late that afternoon, I heard a gentle knock on my door. I sighed, and made my way from my couch where I had crashed in a sulk, and opened the door. Edward stood there, looking both hesitant and sorry. I shook my head and opened the door wider, allowing him to step inside.

"Bella, I'm sor-," he began, but I cut him off.

"Edward, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. In fact, I'm planning on apologizing to Alice for overreacting. I should have made some attempt to let someone know where I was, I guess. Besides, the truck should be used for work, only. I've got some savings; I'm going to look into buying a car like I originally planned," I told him, going into the living room and flopping back onto the couch.

He sat on the other side of the couch and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands clenching his hair.

"Dude, don't worry about it," I told him, suddenly concerned for him.

"Bella, how can I not? Alice got into your face about something she had no right to be concerned about. That truck is as good as yours, and what she was really trying to do was fish for information. She put her nose where it doesn't belong and invaded your privacy. I'm so… so upset and embarrassed," he admitted.

"Edward," I said, sitting up and pulling him towards me. He sat up and allowed me to wrap my arms around him consolingly, "I may not have any siblings, but I guess I can understand why Alice was so… forward. I know I don't have to explain anything, but really… I ended up hanging out with Jacob Black after meeting him by chance at the beach. We played 5 buck poker and drank cheap-ass beer over at his buddy's house. I couldn't drive in my condition and my cell died. I got my ass kicked so I couldn't afford a cab because I didn't have any extra cash on me. I stayed over at Jacob's and it was totally 100% platonic. You know I don't give a shit about him that way."

"Bella, stop," Edward protested, "Even though I admit I was worried that I couldn't get a hold of you, I was concerned about your safety more so than anything else. That truck is a piece of crap. I was worried that it broke down somewhere and… God… I'm just glad that you are all right."

"I'm fine," I said, and started to pull away from him.

Instead, Edward maneouvered around so that I was lying along the length of his body, gazing down into his eyes.

We looked at each other in silence for several minutes, and my heart began to speed up even though we weren't doing a damned thing but staring at each other.

"Hey there," I murmured, surprising myself by moving slowly against him.

"Hi," he greeted back, pleased and evidently aroused by my response to him.

He kissed up and along my neck, and suddenly the room felt too hot, and we couldn't get close enough to each other. His fingers traced a line down my spine, his breath coming more quickly as he pulled me closer to him. We moved against each other and he let out a low moan. He brought his hands down to the waistband of my pajama bottoms and looked at me, wordlessly asking for permission. I nodded and he slowly dragged them down, then pulling them off. I nodded again as he played with my t-shirt that had bunched up around my ribcage and off it came.

He allowed me to slowly pull his t-shirt over his head and when I fumbled with the buttons on his jeans, he helped me remove them just as slowly. We lay in our underwear, and he turned me so that I was beneath him. He kissed along my neck again, and I sighed into him, bringing my hips to his, as he moved slowly against me.

"Bella," he breathed, a layer of sweat beginning to bead across his brow.

"Edward," I whispered back, angling my body so that he could continue to press against me just right.

"You like that?" he murmured, rubbing his stubbled cheek against my neck and sucking on my earlobe as I nodded in approval.

I ran my hands up and down the broad expanse of his back, feeling his muscles tighten. Each time I trailed my hands along his waist and then brought my hands to grip his ass, the more firmly he thrust against me.

Suddenly I froze and he immediately stopped moving, looking at me in alarm.

"I'm sorry, are you all right?" he panted, concerned.

"The door," I managed to say, and heard someone knocking again.

He groaned softly and rolled off me after quickly kissing me one last time. We scrambled to find our own clothing and I called out, "Hang on."

I patted my hair, knowing it was a mess, and quickly found an elastic band. I tied it up as I walked to the door. Edward was buttoning up his jeans and indicated that he was going to step outside on the balcony. He grabbed his shoes and once the patio door slid shut, I opened the front door.

"Bella," Alice said, looking contrite.

"Alice," I said, not wanting a big scene, "Please. I'm sorry that I overreacted. Let's put this behind us. Forget about it."

"Oh Bella, you have to let me tell you how horrible I feel about my behavior. I had no right to say a word about anything," she pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Seriously, Alice. It's okay. I understand," I told her. I was suddenly shy, "I hope you know I would never hurt your brother in any way. Ever."

"I know. I was an idiot for jumping to conclusions. It's just… it's just…"

"You love him," I said knowingly. "You're his sister. I think he's lucky to have someone care so much."

"Bella, I swear… I won't interfere again. Edward's so mad at me, and Jasper is too. I don't blame them, either. Rose told me that I need to back off, and I promise I will," she told me, ashamed.

"Don't be silly," I said, and pulled her into a hug, "Alice, I forgive you. I just want to get over this. Why don't you round everyone up and we can go out for awhile? I want to hear all about your trips, and I really don't feel like cooking dinner. Can we meet down in the lobby in about half an hour? I need to get cleaned up first."

"That would be great," she said excitedly, "I'll go get Jasper and stop in at Emmett and Rose's place. Edward's not answering his phone…"

"Don't worry about Edward," I said, "I'll find him. See you in a bit?"

She threw her arms around me again, "It won't happen again," she told me before grinning widely and leaving to get the others.

I shut the door, and closed my eyes wearily.

Edward stepped back into the living room, his hair a mess, shirt untucked, and still slightly flushed. He approached me cautiously and stood in front of me, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Sorry about making plans without asking what you wanted to do."

He smirked, "Yeah. What I wanted to do would have taken longer than half an hour."

He pulled me closer to him, bending slightly and began kissing me again.

"Hey, none of that," I admonished him, "We've got to go in a bit. Don't start what you can't finish."

"I'm not done with you," he warned, not releasing his hold on me.

"I'm not done with you, either," I smiled, relieved that everything seemed back to normal.

"Thank you for being so good with Alice," he said, pressing me close to his body, and inhaling deeply. There was a look of desire in his eyes which I was sure matched my own.

"Uh, thank you for making out with me on my couch," I grinned and he laughed.

Reluctantly he pulled away.

"Okay, I gotta go find some guy named Edward and tell him to meet me downstairs in the lobby in half an hour," I told him, "And then I've gotta get ready."

"If I see him, I'll let him know," he promised, winking at me as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before making his way downstairs.

**a/n: Thanks for reading, commenting and the funny PMs. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: No infringement intended.**

Chapter 18

EPOV

After talking with Bella about my sister's interference, I knew that changes were going to have to be made. I knew my sisters and brothers meant well, but if it was annoying to me, it was probably fucking creeping Bella out.

After a quick shower, I got dressed and shaved and then went to meet the others in the lobby. I was the first to arrive, so I settled down on one of the couches to wait. I was always a bit early, but I wasn't surprised to see Bella arrive at exactly the half an hour that we agreed to. She was precisely punctual. The surprise was seeing Bella wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red long-sleeved v neck t-shirt. For anyone else, this was just a typical casual outfit. For me, it represented something more. I couldn't take my eyes off her. The jeans were tight and clung to her body perfectly. The red shirt made her hair look the deepest of browns and highlighted both the length and the crook of her neck as well as the flawless nature of her skin tone. She caught me staring at her and she shook her head, slowly starting to blush.

"What?"

"You look beautiful," I admitted.

She rolled her eyes at me, and looked away.

"Seriously, that's a lovely color on you," I said, aiming for a casualness I didn't think I could pull off.

She looked back at me, seemed to settle herself and then said, "Thanks, Edward. That's nice of you to say."

I refrained from saying any more, knowing that it took a lot for her to acknowledge the compliment.

If anything of the past week had told me anything, it was that it took a lot to get her to acknowledge her feelings, period. I had never met anyone as self-contained as she. I wasn't the type to want to discuss every little detail or emotion that crossed my mind; in fact, the opposite was usually the case. I knew that I kept things close to me. Yet, it was true what I had said earlier; I had never met someone that I wanted to share my life, including my history and innermost thoughts with as deeply as I wanted to with Bella. She admitted as much the same to me, but I knew that she would need way more time to open up to me, and if things continued the way they did, it was never going to happen.

Bella, my brothers and sisters and I all made our way to the local diner, and we crowded into one of the booths facing the docks. Old 50's music played on the jukebox, and I stared in amazement at Bella, who had a double-cheeseburger, fries with cheese and gravy, and a strawberry milkshake laid out in front of her. While neither Rosalie nor Alice were dieters, I had never seen them attempt a meal like her's before. That was Bella though; she always surprised me by her choices.

"Yo B, don't you worry about calories and fat content and shit like that?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide. He watched as she took a gigantic bite of her double-cheeseburger and grinned as she moaned in appreciation.

"Not a single fucking bit," she finally said, after she finished chewing. To further her point, she pushed up the sleeve of her shirt and popped a muscle at him, and Emmett nodded approvingly and with admiration.

"How was the poker game?" Jasper asked, amused.

She shrugged, "I entered the game with 45.00 dollars and I couldn't afford a cab home. Mind you, I was up 80 bucks in the middle of the evening. I should have called it a day so much earlier."

"How do you like hanging out with the guys on the Rez?" Rosalie asked, interested. "They always keep to themselves… I don't know anyone who has broken into their circle."

Bella laughed, "They say the same thing about you all. Apparently it's just as difficult to break in with the Cullens."

"We're friendly," Alice protested.

Bella smiled at her warmly but shook her head, "It's not that, Alice. It's just that you are all so close knit, same with the guys on the rez. Doesn't seem like either group needs anyone else."

"I'd beg to differ," Rosalie said gently, smiling at us both.

Bella looked at me, seemingly pleased. From time to time that evening, in between stories of their trips to San Fransisco and New York, she would look at me in a certain way that would make my heart race each time.

Emmett and Rosalie were the first to leave, citing a need to unpack and get settled, while Jasper simply whisked Alice away.

After paying our bill, we headed back up the hill towards The Bakery, and Bella slipped her hand easily into mine.

"That was intense in the beginning," she noted.

"Are they bothering you?" I had to ask.

"I'm not used to… matchmaking, even though they… don't have to. It's… kind of stressful, actually." She admitted.

We entered the building and as we got to the elevators, I took a deep breath.

"Do you want to come over?" I asked, pressing the button to my floor.

"I… I do, but… Edward? I'm expecting a phone call shortly," she told me, fidgeting with the edge of her sleeve. She took a deep breath, made as if to speak to me, but looked away when the door of the elevator slid open.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her, concerned.

She walked ahead of me, and I reached for her hand. I twined my fingers with hers and she looked up at me, then closed her eyes. She took another steadying breath and said, "Charlie's supposed to call. I… I know what he's going to want to talk about."

"What's that?" I asked, leading the way to my apartment and opening the door with my key.

"He keeps in touch with some of my friends. Word has it that Marcus has landed a job in Seattle. Marcus didn't even mention to me that he was looking for work out this way. Charlie is… concerned."

I was speechless. It took me a moment to recover and ask, "Why is Charlie concerned?"

"Just that Marcus is keeping it a secret from me. He thinks it's kind of strange."

"Are you concerned?"

Bella shook her head, "Marcus has always been pretty dramatic. It's not out of character for him to do something like this. Besides, from the sounds of it, he's been pretty lonely. If he moves out here, I'd see him fairly regularly and he'd actually be able to help me out more, now."

"With what?" I asked, leading the way into the living room and flopping down on the couch beside her.

"I might try to land some more gigs," she said, nonchalant.

I couldn't help prevent the smile that spread across my face, "You can definitely do it."

"Maybe you'd like to set up some gigs of your own," she suggested.

\

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

She tilted her head and answered slowly, "I think that he wants to move out this way, to be near me. I told him when I landed this job that it was long term, and though Alice couldn't promise permanent employment, that it was going to be at least 2 years. Charlie doesn't need a job, but he's highly credentialed. He works part-time with a youth prevention outfit and he enjoys it, but he's pretty lonely, too. I think if I gave him the nod, he'd be here in a heartbeat."

"I think it would be great if Charlie relocated to the area," I told her, "I know how important family is."

"Charlie and Marcus are definitely my family," she agreed.

"Has… has Marcus ever been more to you… more than just family?" I finally had to ask.

She hesitated and for a moment, my heart stopped.

"No, never," she said, looking away, "When I first met him, he had a girlfriend since, like, birth. She passed away in our twenties. He's never been steady with anyone else since then. We have had a couple of drunken moments that have never come to fruition. Both of us, at one point or another, have stopped anything before it got too serious."

I closed my eyes, "What's 'too serious'."

Her laugh made me open my eyes.

"Seriously, Edward? Don't worry about it. You and I have gone further, in retrospect, and… Marcus and I both highly agree that we are much better off as friends than anything else. Besides, he's a hot guy. He's got glamour chicks lining up for him and the pretty boys dig him, too. I'm so not his type."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, indignant.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Edward, I'm not that girl. At all. I have a healthy sense of self-esteem, don't get me wrong. But the kind of girls who Marcus ends up with are definitely not like me."

"You're fucking perfect," I protested.

She shook her head, "Don't be silly. I'm simply average. I've got an okay figure, but I'm no fucking runway model. I'm short and I got stocky legs. I've got blah hair, blah eyes, and I've never run with the popular crowd. I'm pretty much a recluse, or at least, I have been in the past couple of years."

"First of all, you aren't blah in the least. You have a gorgeous body that I can't ever fucking stop staring at and you're not a recluse, totally," I breathed, and she rolled her eyes again.

"I can play it your way," I said, "I've got hair that refuses any sort of style, I'm never going to have a real six-pack, and I get gassy if I don't eat properly. I'm weak in that I cannot quit smoking, and nobody much likes me except for my family. I have to get my sisters to set me up."

She giggled, "Whatevs. I guess I get your point. You are awesome in each and every way, though, Edward. Totally."

She whispered the last part and I practically pounced on her.

Before anything good could come of it, her phone rang, and she shook her head. She looked at her phone and I shrugged. She walked down the hallway, and I turned on the news. A half an hour later, she came back into the living room and her expression was hard to gauge.

"Marcus will be in Seattle tomorrow afternoon," she said, "My father told me that Marcus left me an message on my phone downstairs and he wants me to come see him, if I could."

"You have the rest of the weekend off," Edward pointed out.

"I know we just got back, but did you… did you want to come with me?"

I didn't hesitate in the slightest, "Absofuckinglutely."

**E/N: Thanks for reading, writing and reviewing. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters. No infringement intended.**

Chapter 19

BPOV

"I think that we might probably want to spend the night again, if that's all right with you?" I asked Edward, and he nodded and smiled.

"That's definitely all right. I can make some arrangements to stay at the same place if you'd like, my treat?" he offered generously.

Even though I wanted to protest about his spending money on me, I agreed. I understood his financial situation and he knew about mine. I knew that if the situation were reversed, I'd want to work things the same way.

"How about we see how fast you really are?" I challenged him.

He looked at me quizzically and I said, "It's a race to see who can be ready first. That includes phone calls, emails, and other arrangements being made before you get to the lobby."

"Oh fuck," Edward swore, but nodded, " Okay, but let's discuss a few things first."

"Sure."

"So, by the time we get there tonight, it will be kinda late; maybe around midnight. You don't want to go anywhere, do you?"

I shook my head.

"And tomorrow?"

"I doubt it. Edward, just pack what you want to pack. We can definitely go out for dinner tomorrow night, but again, I'm not that big on going anywhere that requires me to really dress up. I assume that making it back late tomorrow night is good with you?"

Edward shrugged, "Or we can get one of the morning ferries. We're not actually due into work until Monday at three. That will give us plenty of time to make it back without rushing. "

"Anything else to discuss?"

"Do you want to stay in the same suite?" he asked me, aiming for a tone of casualness that he just missed.

"I'd love to, unless you'd rather us have separate rooms this time." I sounded casual enough, but holding his gaze was difficult.

"I'd rather be with you," he admitted, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I'd rather be with you, too."

"All right then," he smiled challengingly. "Ok. Go!"

Just as I was about to bolt for the door, he pulled me close to him, and kissed me until we were both breathless again. He said with a tone of longing, "I'm still not done with you."

"Just wait," I assured him, and then ran for the door.

I couldn't hide my smile when Edward finally made it to the lobby, flushed, sweaty and decidedly annoyed that I was there first. He had a larger suitcase than me, and carried a backpack, his laptop, and a medium sized cooler that of which I could only begin to guess the contents.

I had a suitcase as well, that was battered and less than half the size of Edward's. My own backpack held a mini-laptop, some music, and a couple of packs of gum and some Twinkies for the road. It had taken me less than ten minutes to get ready, including returning a phone call to Charlie and leaving voicemail messages for both Rose, Alice and Esme. I closed the JG Ballard paperback that I had been reading, and stood up and walked with him out to the parking lot.

He was silent, and I was trying not to laugh. He opened the trunk and started loading our contents in, leaving the cooler to sit in the back seat.

"Whatcha got there?" I enquired, rolling my eyes as he opened the passenger door for me. He walked briskly to his side, and I popped the lock for him, opening the door for him from the inside. He rolled his eyes back at me and slid into his seat, taking his time at buckling his seatbelt and making sure his mirrors were adjusted correctly.

"Juice, pop, water, fruit, a couple of sandwiches, some chocolate, and a package of chips and some dip."

There's Twinkies in my bag," I teased as he started up the car.

"How do you manage dealing with me?" he asked, suddenly, once we hit the main road out of town. Before he spoke, I had been thinking random thoughts about him, and automatically, I could feel my face redden, even though his question had nothing directly to do with my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hedging on an immediate response.

"My sisters… well… my whole family actually, have always teased me about being so anal. I get that. I know I need things to be a certain way for me to go about living," Edward began to explain, "Esme, Alice and Carlisle are as close to understanding that part about me because of they way they like order in their lives. I can tell, though, that you don't need that sort of system to get along. Now, the polar opposite to me in that regard is Emmett, though my habits annoy the hell out of both Rosalie and Jasper. Rose because she hates the idea that anything is more important that her way of doing things, and Emmett because he's a true fly-by-the-seat-of-his-pants kind of person. Jasper is just so laid back and casual that any attempt at preparation tires him out, generally."

I shrugged, "I have definite areas of order in my life. Work is the most obvious example, but I like consistency. I guess, maybe I admire the way you operate because you seem to have it all together. I'm not as organized as you are, and a perfect example of this is if your car were to break down right now, all I would have on me is a credit card with enough funds that might take care of a minor emergency. I have about 4 dollars worth of air time on my phone until payday, and I have a couple of Twinkies and two juice boxes. Personally, your way of life can get you further than mine, I think."

"You take more risks," he said, with a tone of admiration.

"That's both a negative and a positive," I pointed out.

"Bella? Honestly… in your past, would you go out with someone more… spur-of-the-moment than someone like me?" he asked.

I shrugged again, " Edward, I told you before, I never really dated, aside from Ren's father. I guess, I was, at the time, attracted to the type of guy that might have been considered rebellious and impetuous. Yet, I was a late bloomer. I wasn't much into the whole dating thing until my mid-twenties and then everything happened all at once. I quickly understood the meaning of responsibility and I'm drawn to people like you… you seem totally capable and put together. Yeah, you got some weird habits like your obsession about making sure everything is lined up correctly which blows my mind. Your organisational systems for all your collections is freaky… but kinda cute. I love the fact that you carry your own hand sanitizer around with you, too."

He grinned at me, shaking his head, "Tell me why you were blushing a few minutes ago."

"No," I said, shocked that he had noticed my expression.

"Were you thinking about me?"

"What's it to you?" I asked, sort of annoyed and sort of embarrassed that he was spot on.

"I'd like it if it was true," he admitted, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I might have been," I returned, grudgingly. From my sideways glance, I could see the corner of his mouth turn up.

"What were you thinking of?" he demanded.

"Nuh-uh," I protested, "I'm not going there, sorry. That's private."

"Oh come on," he said, "why not? I'm intrigued. Was it something sexy?"

I couldn't stop my laugh, but I answered anyway, "It might have been."

"Tell me," he said again, pleadingly.

"Fine. I guess I was considering what might have happened before if we had not have been interrupted."

Edward didn't say anything for a few moments, but I knew he was focused on my response, "I wish we hadn't been interrupted."

|Me, too," I said after a long pause.

"Do you think things are moving too fast?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I'm not used to… being close to people. To be honest, that's kind of why I moved out here. I wanted to start fresh and I didn't want any sort of relationships; be it friendships, relationships, or work companions. I thought I could move to a place far away from what I considered home, and be alone. I'd move to a place where I would not have to answer to anyone, or have to socialize with anyone, but when I got here, you and your family welcomed me. I know friendly people, but when I met all of you… I just felt this… connection."

"But aside from how I feel about your family, I feel something completely different with you. It scares me how much I feel… connected to you. I didn't count on this happening at all, but I don't think there's much I can do to stay away from you, Edward."

"Yes," he breathed. "I know what you mean. I wasn't expecting this either, and I can admit that I'm worried that something bad is going to happen now that things are getting good. Isn't that the way things work?"

"It is for me," I admitted.

"Yeah, me too."

"Are you worried about anything specifically?" I asked encouragingly.

"Only that Marcus has flown out her to somehow convince you to leave with him," he admitted, trying to sound light-hearted, but failing.

"Edward, the last thing you have to worry about is Marcus. He's my best friend from back home, and he's going to meet you and everyone else soon enough. He's got his own thing going on, and everyone is going to adore him, eventually."

I looked at him dead on, and I couldn't understand why he seemed worried, "We have never been in love, but there's this… click between the two of us. And maybe before I got to know you, I would have compared how I felt about you similarly, at first, but now…? It's not even the same thing at all," I told him, trying to make him understand. "I do love him, but like a brother."

"Does Marcus know you feel that way about him?" he asked.

I nodded.

"All right then. I feel relieved, I guess," Edward said.

"Edward, don't worry, please," I told him, "I am certain that you will like him, and once you see us together, you will know that there is nothing at all to be worried about."

He pulled me closer to him, and the only thing that I could think of doing to reassure him was to bring his lips to mine.

**A/N Thanks for reading, responding, and the encouragement. Internet at home makes this a lot easier.**


End file.
